Fearless Immortals: Part 3 Frigid Immortals Trilogy (inactive, sorry)
by LadyJenwen84
Summary: After 3 months in captivity, Loki came to Earth into Tony Stark's basement lab in Catalina where his fiancee Sigyn had been unexpectedly. With her help(and a few Avengers), Loki intends to return to Asgard and reclaim the throne from grief-stricken Thor. The Allfather awakens, Thanos comes for Loki, and all Hel breaks loose in this final story. AU CANON-DIVERGENT!
1. You'll Have Your Answers Later

****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!****

 **FEARLESS is the final part in the Frigid Immortals Trilogy**. **These fics can NOT be read individually**. **Make sure to read FRIGID (part 1) and FALLEN (part 2) first. You can find them in my other stories. This trilogy has been and will continue in its canon divergence both in plot and characterization. It starts on Earth and moves to Asgard where it gets epic, and the story will come to a close. I update as I am able, and though I can't promise weekly or even monthly posts at this point (real life is busy, what can I say?), I assure you that I will not abandon this story. It'd be cruel to leave you hanging. Expect approximately 60,000 words.**

 ***I still do not own Loki or any other Marvel characters. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended.**

 ***Rated M for language, sexual content, violence, character death and adult themes. You have been warned, so (she says nicely) don't yell at me for killing off people. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

~Prologue~

Life after death. Not physical death, though at times he had thought the unknown blackness of the universe _was_ indeed Helheim, but death that masked itself as captivity. Isolated from the nine realms in complete and utter darkness, Loki had been broken, beaten, bested, and somehow offered the chance to be born again by his great unnamed torturer. He'd been a starving man offered a feastーa homeless man offered a castle. It had been too good to be true for certainly his torturer had the most destructive intentions possible, but Loki had jumped. Head first. All in. Freed suddenly from his desert cage in deep space by the expansive wings of a blue cube, he'd flown across the universe and had crash landed on a little worldーMidgard, to be exactーunsure of what lay ahead. Indeed, the relief he'd felt upon seeing the mortals after having spent three months with nothing but hideous bestia and Chitauri was to be expected. Though, dear gods, _relief_ didn't _begin_ to cover what had gone through his mind.

The great cocktail of emotions swirling in the pit of Loki's stomach had bemused him. Why hadn't he been overwhelmed with _joy?_ Why after escaping further torture, had fear, anxiety, and sadness accompanied that relief? Well, quite simply, because it wasn't that easy. Sadly, he couldn't have simply flipped the switch in his brain. Death, agonizing as it had been, once he'd done it for a bit, had become _normal_. Thrust back into the world of the living, feeling anything other than misery would have seemed…. _wrong_. Every day on that desert island he'd order his drinkー _I'll have the lonely, sorrowful, pained, wearied, weighed down with melancholy usual, please and thank you._ Angry with everyone in one moment, he'd then cry and speak unintelligible words in the next. Misery had become his comrade. But then he'd heard _her_.

Sigyn's throaty strained cryー _NO!_ ーhad broken through the dreadful emotions which his mind had clung to upon first standing in Tony Stark's basement laboratory. _Boom_. Misery?ーGone. Tossed aside to make room for pure unadulterated euphoria. Reunited with the immortal love of his life, he'd nearly broken her ribs in his crushing embrace. What good thing had he done to deserve _that?!_ He'd known the answer to that question instantly. Not a task he had accomplished _before_ his fall from the bridge, but a new mission, a new _purpose_ , had earned him this new life. Dying had made him stronger. It had made _her_ stronger. This great task, this glorious purpose, would cause them both a world of suffering, but with Sigyn's help, he would take back the throne of Asgard, and in doing so, they just might save the Realm Eternal from sure destruction….the entire universe with it.

* * *

"Alright folks. Welcome to Stark Tower Two. Fifty eight floors…." Tony trailed off, mouth turning down at the sound of Bach's suite no. 1 in G major coming through the speakers. Holding up a finger, he raised his voice, "Jarvis? My ears are actually bleeding. Make that noise stop, or I'm going to throw myself out the window _without_ my suit."

Speaking under her breath, Jane looked down. "By all means, keep the music going then."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." The British accented slightly electronic voice of Jarvis filled the room.

Startled by the sound, Loki looked around quizzically, one eyebrow raised. His gaze landed on Sigyn, and leaning down, he whispered, "Who said that?"

Shrugging, she tightened her grip on his waist and suppressed a yawn. "I know not, and I care not. I do care to know where we might find a bed. I am positively spent."

Classic cello transformed into an electric guitar riff coupled with a solid drum beat, Tony bobbing his head in response. "Now _that_ is classical music. _Here I come again now, baby, like a dog in heat. Tell it's me by the clamor now, baby. I'd like to tear up the street…._ "

Pepper cringed. "Now _everyone's_ ears are bleeding, Tony. Do _not_ quit your day job."

"Are you suggesting that I don't have a Nugent-esque set of pipes, sweetheart? I'm crushed. What d'ya think, Alice? Asgard have anything like this this?"

Putting a great deal of effort into not rolling her eyes at being called Alice _again_ ーcouldn't the man see that Loki was real and not a little white rabbit?!ーSigyn sighed. Despite not caring for the man or his voice, she couldn't help but genuinely _like_ the song itself. No, Asgard most certainly did _not_ have anything resembling _this_. The instruments sounded like altered lutesー _immensely_ altered. The musician wasn't plucking the stringsーshe was indeed hearing a stringed instrument, wasn't she?ーso much as strumming them and the sound was positively _hypnotic_. Not wishing to further encourage Stark's ego by conceding that she actually _adored_ his music, she simply shrugged and shook her head.

Smirk spreading across his face, Tony continued bobbing his head. " _Stranglehold_. Damn. Good, right? They're called electric guitars, in case you were wonderingー"

"What is the purpose of this lengthy discourse on your musical tastes, Stark? Please do kindly get to the point," Loki cut him off, attempting not to sway his hips to that infuriatingly mesmerizing rhythm. He had a mind to put the man in a _strangehold_ of his own.

Glaring, Tony's lip twitched. "I _am_ getting to the point."

"Well, get there _faster_ ," Loki snapped, taking a step forward only to be held back by Sigyn's steadfast hand on his shoulder. Returning to his place beside her, he gripped the back laces of her armor, knuckles white with restrained exasperation. _Conceited fractious fucking insufferable human._

His irate thoughts echoing through her mind, Sigyn pulled his neck down and whispered, "Calm yourself."

Eyes wide, he gaped at her, practically growling, "How can….? What are….? He is positively….!" Her hand clamping over his mouth, he breathed heavily and shut up.

"Look, this is _my_ place. And let's not forget that it was _my_ helicopter that saved you. You may be some sort of immortal alien, so you say, but you're still just an Eric Draven knock off to me that quite literally exploded into my lab, so let me do the talking and stop interrupting me."

Loki and Sigyn eyed each other, the reference completely lost on them, but ignored it as Tony continued. "The tower has top notch security," he paused, addressing the entire room then, "in other words, if you've seen it in a Bond film, I've had it installed." He returned his eyes to Loki, "Every move you makeーif you sneeze, if you drink a beer, if you open a book, if you steal a pen, if you brush your hair, if you take a shower or a piss, if you _go_ anywhere at all or _do_ anything at allーI'll know about it. So don't bother looking for the tesseract. Are we clear?"

One corner of Loki's mouth raising, he nodded once. "Crystal."

"Good. I wasn't expecting company so forgive the mess." Spinning on one foot, Stark did a 360, inspecting the ridiculously clean floor and shrugged. "Or not. I don't live here. Or...I didn't. _Now_ I do. I guess we have a cleaning crew. Did _I_ hire one? Um…."

Trying to recall the name, he snapped his fingers, brows knitted together. "Molly Maids? Betsy's Busy Beavers? Tony's Tidy Team?" Scratching the back of his head, shoulders shrugging, he smirked. "Eh, what do I know?"

Blowing out an exaggerated breath, Jane rolled her eyes. "Are there enough bedrooms up here for all of us," hip cocked, she smiled, all teeth, "or should we have brought our sleeping bags?"

Tony tilted his head sideways. "Of course there are enough bedrooms up here, Pipsqueakー"

"Stop calling me that," Jane snapped, crossing her arms. "I do _not_ squeak."

He waved a hand. "Yeah, you do, but whatever. Yes, there _are_ enough bedrooms up here, but you won't be using any of them."

"What?! Where are we supposed toー"

"Tony means that he won't let anyone use _this_ floor," Pepper cut in, glaring at him, "but there plenty other condos throughout the building. He might have been attempting to make a joke. It clearly fell flat."

Brows furrowed, Sigyn looked up at Lokiー _What in the name of Odin is a condo?_

Shaking his head in response, Loki slid the hand at the small of her back around her waist to pull her closer.

They'd arrived in one piece and Stark had led them to this…. _place_. Was it meant for _living?_ Sigyn had assumed that Stark Tower Two would house floor after floor of commerce space or more research labs. Apparently, that was not the case. Just as she might have expected considering the decor in his now blown to smithereens compound, the furnishings were grotesque and absurd. Exhausted and annoyed at the prospect of not having a bed to sleep on, she picked at an imaginary thread on Loki's jacket. Having slept naked and freezing cold in a cave behind the waterfall in Vanaheim, she was more than capable of sleeping on a shiny floor in a comfortably warm high rise, but she'd have preferred something a bit more inviting, something _softer_ , for Hel's sake. Something _private_ , so she could do…. _things…_.with Loki.

Looking up at his wrought with annoyance face, she frowned. More questions than she could separate were charging through the synapses in her brain. What had happened during those three months? That was the first question she needed answered. Sighingーthere would be time for answers laterーshe turned her body toward him, wrapping him in a full hug. His arms tightening around her instantly, he put his nose in her hair, though he continued eyeing Tony.

Clearing his throat, Loki licked his lips and spoke plainly. "Where are we to stay then?" Glancing around the 'living room' as Tony had called it, he gestured to the couches. "It seems large enough to house more than a few guests, if you'd be so kind."

Eyes narrowed at the incessantly sarcastic and decidedly _ungrateful_ man in front of him, Tony couldn't hold his tongue. "You do realize that this is all _your_ fault, right?"

Sigyn turned, jaw clenched. " _His_ fault? What the Hel do you mean by that?!" She had a good mind to set his perfectly tousled hair on fire.

Clicking his tongue, Loki shushed her. "Don't bother asking him questions. I do believe the phrase ' _what do I know'_ came from him. Isn't that correct, Stark?"

Brow creasing, Loki shook his head. He was _beyond_ exhausted. He couldn't even form a proper quip for Hel's sake. That last one had been _pathetic_. Traveling through the cube had taken its tollーan _enormous_ tollーand he wanted a bed. _Now_. With Sigyn to keep him company. In various positions. He rolled his eyes. _Typical_. He was right back where he'd been as king. Bone-tired but ready to fuck her senseless. Pulling back just enough to get a good look at her, he pushed a few loose strands of raven hair behind her ear, marveling at those stormy grey green eyes, red with lack of sleep though they were. Gods, the most _gorgeous_ woman in the universe was gazing up at him with heavy lids. _Oh yes,_ she wanted a bed, too.

Tony threw his hands up. He knew he could've handled this better, but there had just been too much shit going wrong with stupid SHIELD lately. And Pepper kept looking at Loki. Not to mention his house in Catalina. He loved that stupid house. And so much equipment! His lab, his suits, all his work. Gone. Just... _gone_! Sure he had more equipment and suits hereー _all_ was not lost. But still. Loki's little snide retorts weren't helping.

"I know that our parking garage on the bottom level features a lovely cement floor for you to curl up on, Prince not-so-Charming," Tony said carefully, managing to hold back a myriad of colorful words.

"I thought he was a king? I mean obviously he would have been a prince first, but still," Pepper pointed out, "wouldn't _King_ Charming be more accurate?" She'd been going for a little humor to ease the tension, but her cheeks suddenly flushed with color when Loki turned his eyes on her. _Oh good lord,_ Pepper thought, averting her eyes. She _hated_ that she was blushing.

"Indeed it would be more accurate, Miss…." he trailed off before continuing, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't recall your name." Tilting his head slightly, one brow raised, he pursed his lips before grinning at her. Clearly, he had an effect on these women, and considering he had such an effect on higher beings, it was positively _thrilling_ to hear these mortal females silently wondering what a _god_ was like in bed.

He winced as Sigyn's elbow collided with his ribs. _Damn_. He'd forgotten her strength... _and_ that she could hear his thoughts thanks to their returned bond. Not that he _remotely_ wanted anyone other than her, but still. It was fun to muse about the others' sexual fantasies. Eyes wide, brows raised, he looked at her with the innocence of a school boy. _What?_

Come now. He hadn't had sex in _three months._ Had not he earned a... _heightened desire?_ Three months was positively _absurd_ considering the longest he'd gone without, prior to the fourteen years before his first time obviously, had been those two months after he'd met Sigyn when Odin had _forced_ him to keep his distance. Shrugging, he leaned down, and kissed her forehead, his thoughts of her sans clothing beneath him jolting to a stop when the Stark's woman spoke again.

"Pepper."

"What?" He stared blankly at her. He'd clean forgotten the conversation. Had he asked her name? Who cared? When was he going to get that bed?

Voice cracking imperceptibly, she raised her voice a notch. "My _name_. My name is Pepper. You asked what to call me."

Loki frowned. That woman's name was a seasoning for food? _Poor woman._ Her parents must have been quite disappointed with their baby girl to have given her such a ridiculous name. Well, it could have been worse. They could have chosen Paprika or Tumeric or Cumin or Ginger. Actually, Ginger wasn't that bad. Wait...no...ginger wasn't a spice. Was it a root? Hold on….

"Is that _really_ what you are thinking about at this moment?" Sigyn's voice interrupted his thoughts on seasoning which had led to thoughts about food which had led to his stomach growling. His new muscles requiring more sustenance than he was used to, he looked around the space. Where was the scullery in this hideous place?

Wandering to the bar, Tony pulled out a glass and searched for whatever had the highest alcohol content by volume. "So, Loki. As I was saying, this is _your_ fault because _you're_ the one who pissed off the tesseract which then pissed off my steel framed house. You should be grateful that I allowed you to get in my chopper."

Eyes widened in mock horror, Loki put his hand over his heart. "Do forgive me, Mr. Stark. Where were my manners? Thank you for the seat in your meager little flying contraption."

Sigyn rolled her eyes and hissed, "Will you please control your tongue? This is _not_ helping to get us that bed, Loki."

Nostrils flaring with barely controlled anger, Loki quirked his jaw as Tony smiled, pointing at Sigyn. "You've got a smart girlfriend there. Maybe you should let _her_ do the talking."

Lips pursed, Loki leaned down to Sigyn, whispering, "Dare I ask what a _girlfriend_ is?"

His breath was so _cool_ on the skin just below her ear, but her insides were positively _melting_. Shivers running down her spine, she suppressed the urge to start ripping those Midgardian garments off him right there in front of everyone. "Apparently it's what I am to you. Romantic partners. Lovers. Oh, and apparently you are my boyfriend _."_

Much to everyone's surprise, Loki laughed out loud. Shoulders shaking, he could barely spit out his words. "Who in their right mind would call _you_ a _girl?_ And even more preposterous, who would call _me_ a _boy?!"_

"Oh no, you're all _man_ ," Jane whispered, running a hand down her neck, eyes glazing over as she looked him up and down.

Loki stopped laughing and cocked his head, one eyebrow raised, "What was that?"

Cheeks burning, Jane gaped. Had she said that _out loud?!_ "Oh _god."_

Grinning crookedly, Loki winked at her. "Indeed, _god_ is quite accurate."

Sigyn pulled away from him, glaring, her irritated thoughts echoing in his mindー _Why the Hel are you_ flirting _with these_ mortals _?! I'm standing_ right _here!_

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her and wound his arms around her _ー_ _Oh keep your armor on, Sig. I'm not flirting. I'm_ jesting _. On second thought, don't keep your armor on._

Eyes narrowing, she scoffed _ー_ _Keep it up, Loki, and you'll get nowhere near my lady parts._

Pulling her tighter as she fought to untangle herself from his arms, Loki smirked _ー_ _Come now, love, you know very well that when I_ do _keep it up you let me all over your lady parts._

Sigyn couldn't hide the smile spreading across her face in response to the insinuation. Chuckling, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. _Gods_ , she'd missed that clever tongue of his. No one else in the universe had the same _always-at-the-ready_ wit. Only he could make her laugh so easily. Although she wished he would turn off said clever tongue when it came to Stark. Loki was just aggravating the man. Again, _not_ helping.

Still utterly humiliated at her 'all man _'_ comment, Jane ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. She needed to get away from that gorgeous might-as-well-be-sex-god who also happened to be Thor's _brother_ and who appeared to be having a silent conversation with Sigyn. Oh god, could they read minds?! Escape was officially necessary. "Tony, where is your bathroom?"

Thrusting his thumb behind his shoulder, Tony sighed. "That hall. First door on the right. I hope you're just looking for the toilet or sink, because you're definitely not gonna find your dignity in there."

"Screw you!" Jane shouted over her shoulder and headed for the hall.

Chasing after her, Pepper whispered to Tony as she passed him, "Tony, why do you say shit like that?" She didn't wait for his response.

Frowning, Loki's eyes shifted from Sigyn to Tony. Did the women here typically _beg_ that man to bed them? Was that why Tony had said such callous words to that poor girl?ーbecause she was quite obviously more attracted to an _Asgardian prince?_ He scoffed. "You have a rather _sensitive_ ego, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes. Okay, so his comment to Jane had been unnecessary, but it wasn't worth getting into. Straightening his shoulders, he blew out a breath and looked at Loki. "This is not about ego. Let's just get to the point. We've been tossing around words pointlessly, and it's getting old. I want answers, Loki. You owe me that much. You're gonna be staying in my tower, so I think I deserve to know a little bit about the guy who claims to be immortal royalty and came through the tesseract and blew up my house. No more games."

Loki responded flatly. "I've not been playing _games_ , Stark. I told you that there would be time for answers _later."_

"Yeah, you said that on the way here." Tony crossed his arms. "Well, now we're here. Now _is_ later."

Fighting the urge to hurl one of the hideous armchairs at the man standing behind the wet bar, Loki fisted his hands. Did Stark have no sense of propriety? No manners, at all? Was it not obvious that he truly was _exhausted?_ He could hardly think of a clever retort, much less explain the events that preceded his appearance in this realm! Why was this infuriating short little man not showing them to one of the guest quarters?! He'd said he would give the man answers _later!_ And no, _now_ was most certainly not _later_. Chest puffing, Loki set his jaw. It was a good thing indeed that Coulson and his team of agents weren't present for if he were to lose it and rip out Tony Stark's tongue, at least there wouldn't be twenty guns aimed at him. Not that the tiny weapons would hurt him in the least, but still, he didn't wish for the humans to turn on him. Rubbing a hand down his face, he sighed heavily.

" _Later_ is a relative term. You clearly interpreted the word differently. I meant after a night's rest. All jesting aside, Stark, I am utterly _spent_. Did it not occur to you that travelling across the _universe_ through the cube might have been a bit more than _slightly_ taxing?" Loki shook his head. "You will have your answers. _Tomorrow."_

Scoffing, Tony gaped and looked at his watch. " _A night's rest?_ It's seven o'clock in the morning. A night's rest would have been _last_ night. As in, when you arrived. The sun _just_ came up. You telling me that you're gonna sleep _all_ day and then _all_ night, and then we'll talk in _twenty-four_ hours? Are you _shitting_ me?"

Cutting off Loki's retort which was sure to only escalate things further, Sigyn put a finger to Loki's mouth. If he wanted to rest, they needed a bed, and he wasn't going to earn them one with all this snapping back and forth. Eyes moving to her face, he relaxed, and Sigyn nodded before turning to Tony.

"Mr. Stark, you can _hardly_ imagine what Loki has been through. We may be immortal, but we still fatigue," she paused, her voice raising, thoroughly vexed now, "so kindly do cease this pettish arguing and give a us a _damn_ _bed."_

Sighing heavilyーthese Asgardians clearly weren't gonna give it upーTony rolled his eyes. " _Fine._ Forty-second floor. All yours. Kitchen. Bath. Beds. Whatever. But," he held up his first finger, "I expect answers before lunchtime tomorrow or you can kiss your _royal_ treatment goodbye."

Nodding once, Loki grabbed Sigyn's hand, pulling her toward the contraption that Stark had called an 'elevator _'_ and pressed the down arrow. She groaned at the sound of Tony's voice yelling after them. "Friendly reminder. Cameras. Everywhere. No sneaking around."

Rolling his eyes, fairly certain they would end up stuck in that position after today, Loki led Sigyn into the mirrored little box that would take them to their new residence for the unforeseeable future, and slamming his palm against the forty-second button, he turned to face her. He crossed the space in one long stride. Pressing her against the back wall, one thigh between her legs, he kissed her.

Seconds later, the doors slid open. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his mouth still on hers, he walked backward into the condo. Was that what that Pepper woman had called it? Positively _hideous_ chambers. Oh _blast_ _it_ , who cared?! He had better things to think about. Namely…. _Sig_ ….and that thing she was currently doing with her tongue. _Gods_ , he'd forgotten the utter _rapture_ he felt with her mouth on his. Of course they'd kissed passionately in Stark's basement labーhe'd just returned from the _dead_ for Hel's sakeーbut it hadn't been enough. Not even _close_.

One hand moving up her spine to the back of her neck, the other holding her flush against him, he walked her toward the closest wall and resumed what he'd started in the elevator.

"Loki," she gasped into his mouth, trying to catch her breath, her hands in his hair as he ground his hips slowly against her, "the cameras…." she trailed off, her eyes rolling back.

 _By the Norns!_ At this rate, she would finish before he'd even removed her breeches!

Trailing a slow line of kisses down her jaw, he whispered against her neck, "What was that, love?"

He pushed _his_ jacket, which she'd clearly stolen from his dressing room back homeーhe smiled at the thought of _home_ ーoff her shoulders and tugged the too long sleeves forcefully down. He needed her out of her clothes. _Now_.

Arching her back involuntarily, she blinked, trying to gather her wits. _Loki, stop….just….hold on a moment._ Her silent plea was clearly falling on deaf ears as he moved his mouth back to hers. Those damned _glorious_ hips of his were positively relentless. _For the love, Loki!_ Moaning, mustering the willpower to put some space between themーoh but his mouth felt so _good_ on hers and that hardness against her thigh was driving her _mad!_ ーshe grabbed the roots of his hair and yanked his head back. Yanked _hard_.

"Ahh!" Wincing, eyes narrowed, he reached behind his neck and pulled her hands away. So she wanted something rougher, hmm? Oh, he could do _rough_.

Before he could kiss her again, or _bite_ her more likely, she put her fingers on his mouth. Breathing heavily, she swiped her hair from her face and pointed to several cameras scattered throughout the room high on the walls near the ceiling. "Get rid of them."

Jaw jutting out, Loki growled and stepped away from her. Pulling off his own jacket, he tossed it on the couch and walked toward one of the pesky contraptions. Jumping, he grabbed the camera from its spot seven feet over his head and ripped it out of the wall. He then proceeded to detach the rest as Sigyn wandered down the hall opening and closing doors. Bathroom. Another bathroom. A library. A room with a desk….business quarters perhaps? But where was...?

Throwing open the last door angrily, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Norns…"

The room had a positively _gigantic_ white bed, and the entire eastern facing wall was an exposed glass window flooding the room with light. It would have been lovely to wake up to, but not so lovely at the moment considering she was interested in sleeping. Well, not _just_ sleeping. She walked to the absurdly huge window and yanked on the drapes, laughing quietly at the sounds of Loki swearing at the " _evil fucking sneaky artificial little peeping monsters"_ and the resulting little crashes, which she assumed was the sound of Loki throwing them across the room.

She shrieked then, startled as his arms came around her from behind. _Oh gods._ He'd removed his shirt, and the feel of his exposed torso behind her was sending actual shivers down her spine. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she reached up around the back of his neck as he bent down, kissing the hollow of her throat.

Opening her eyes, she pulled away abruptly, glaring at _another_ camera. " _By Hel!_ Tony Stark is the most _paranoid_ man I have ever met!"

"Paranoid? Or perverse _?"_ Sighing, Loki shook his head and removed it along with the other four in the room. Crushing them in his palm, he looked around, one eyebrow raised. "All clear?"

"I believe so, yes." She barely made out the words before his mouth was on hers again.

Unbuckling his belt with one hand as they kissed, he shoved her against the wall, or more accurately, _into_ the wall.

" _Ah! Ow!"_ Yelping into his mouth, the too soft dry wall crumbling behind her back, she winced.

Loki retracted his tongue, eyes flying open at her cry, and gaped at the wall before shaking his head quickly.

"So…." he touched the damaged wall with the tips of his fingers, "it would seem wall sex is out of the question then." Reaching down, he gripped her backside, and lifting her, he pulled her legs around him. "No matter. I'll take you anywhere." He looked around as though unsure where to go.

"Take me to the _bed,_ you fool." She chuckled into his hair, adoring the feel of his shoulders shaking, his throaty laugh tickling her ears. Gods, she loved him.

"Right." He nodded, smiling against her teeth as she kissed him. "That would be the natural choice. Now, let us rid ourselves of these pesky garments."

Setting her down none too carefully, he ripped the back laces of her leather armored corset and tossed the heavy garment on the floor, leaving only her loose grey wool tunic. Rather than pull it over her head, he grabbed the collar and split the fabric right down the middle. _This_ was a view he'd thought he would _never_ see again. The phrase ' _sight for sore eyes'_ didn't begin to cover it.

"Sig," he exhaled slowly as he yanked her pants down her legs, "you are even more _ravishing_ than I remembered." Squatting, he slid them forcefully over her ankles and looked up at her from under his brow, his inky locks hanging in his face.

"You've made good work of ruining my only clothes, Loki," she said, not remotely caring about the matter.

"And I'm not sorry in the slightest," he breathed and stood back to his full height.

Smirking, she jerked his belt through the loops on his pants, thoroughly enjoying its resounding ' _thwack.'_ Breathing heavily, she unzipped his pants and pulled him free. Groaning at the sensation, he backed her up into the bed. The backs of her knees colliding with the edge, she fell onto the soft duvet, and Loki landed on top of her.

"Umph!" _Odin's ravens,_ he was heavier than she remembered! He'd thoroughly knocked the wind out of her.

"Sorry," he whispered, pushing up on his elbows as the bed sagged under their weight.

 _Damn this human craftsmanship._ They were _not_ going to be able to be as aggressive in their lovemaking as he'd hoped. Well, they could, but it would have to be on the floor. Nothing wrong with floor sexーthey'd done it plenty before. Truly, they'd done it just about _everywhere_ during their time together. He couldn't think where they hadn't. They'd nearly marked all of Asgard for Hel's sake.

His hand sliding up her thigh, he pushed into her completely in one hard thrust. _Damn_. She was tight. Almost _too_ tight. Even aroused as she wasーhis kisses had clearly worked her up, considering how fucking wet she wasーthe motion hadn't been easy. He felt her resistance, and her resulting hiss gave him pause. Oh gods, he'd hurt her. Maybe he should have been more gentle. He'd been dreaming of a moment like this since his fall, but obviously, never had the dreams included causing her pain. He'd _never_ caused her pain, but he'd not considered that it had been three months for her, too. Yes, he should have been more gentle, but he'd just _needed_ to be inside her desperately. _Selfish brute_ , he scolded himself silently.

Much to his surprise, and relief, she opened her eyes, grinning up at him, an eyebrow quirkedー _Why are you not moving, Loki? I_ need _you to move._

He answered her silent question out loud. "I thought I'd hurt you."

At the shake of her head, he nodded and arching his back, coming out completely before thrusting slowly this time, his jaw dropped, eyes closing. _Fucking Hel._ Having lost all desire for anything but _her_ during his captivityーhe'd not even touched himself in that timeーhe was far more sensitive than he would have liked. Gods, how was he going to make this last?! Three months. Three fucking months without her.

Tilting her hips up, hitting the exact spot that he knew pleased her the most, he kept his pace slow and steady, trying to focus on anything other than the euphoria rippling through his most sensitive nerve endings.

His speed increased gradually as her hands traveled down the muscles of his back, sliding his breeches over his backside in the process. Obviously, his front had been completely exposed by the open zipper, but why the Hel had she not taken those pants off yet?! She needed to feel, to see every single inch of his body before she woke up from this dream. She knew he hadn't grown in size, but it sure as Hel _felt_ that way. She wasn't certain if what she felt was pleasure or pain. _Oh shut up, Sigyn, you're fine,_ she chastised herself. Her body would adjust. It would open up for him. And indeed it did open up. For him. _Only_ him. The familiar push and the pull, the movement that was so distinctly _Loki_ and not just some second rate replacement, had her stifling a cryーa happy cry, a relieved cry, a _thank-the-norns-that-he-came-back_ cry.

"I can't…." Loki suddenly croaked into her mouth a small eternity later. _Small_ eternity indeed. He was impressed that he'd lasted this long, but his stamina was most certainly not up to par _,_ as they say. Hopefully she wouldn't judge his first performance in three months without taking everything into consideration.

She gripped his neck as her muscles tightened around himー _No, please don't stop! I'm so close!_ _Oh gods, please, Loki, do_ not _stop!_

"Give me twenty more seconds…." she panted. Begged, more like.

His eyes went wideー _Twenty seconds, woman?!_

Was she mad?! _Fuck_ , he could _not_ do twenty seconds. He was far too gone and that at once both glorious and dreadful point of no return was upon him. Gritting his teeth, he drove deeper and harderー _gods, please don't break the bed...it would ruin everything!_ ーknowing the extra force would save him ten seconds….ten seconds that he didn't have left in him.

Eyes narrowing, he practically growled, "Come on, Sig. Come for me."

That was all it took. His deep throaty commanding voice, that aggression had _always_ been her weakness. There were times when lazy sweet sex was called for, but this was not that time. Not when she'd just found him again. Fast and hard and rough was exactly what she needed. Head falling back, mouth agape, she savored the shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Cursing, with one more thrust of his hips, he came hard, shuddering against her, thanking the Norns that she'd finished first. Oh with just a bit more practice, they'd be right back to _endless_ sessions. He smiled at the thought. Panting against each other, covered in a thin layer of sweat, he leaned his forehead on hers as she combed her fingers through his hair. Grin spreading across her flushed cheeks, she bumped his nose with hers. She looked around, wondering when she would wake up.

Smiling at the sound of her thoughts, Loki shook his head. "You're not asleep, Sig. I'm really here."

Saying nothing, she wiped a stray tear from her eye and hugged him. He pulled back just enough to pull her mouth to his before grinning wide. He chuckled into her mouth, his shoulders shaking under her hands.

"What's so funny?" One eyebrow raising, Sigyn narrowed her eyes.

He smiled, winking. "I was just thinking that you truly know how to give a _warm_ welcome…..if a bit wet."

Laughing out loud at both his jest and the creaking of the made for mortals bed under them, they rolled to their sides, limbs still entangled. _Ah, sleep._ They were about to fall into the absolute best sleep of their lives. Free of all cares. Back where they belonged. Together in _one_ bed. Who cared that it was in Midgard? They would get back to Asgard eventually. He didn't know _how_ they would accomplish that, but hopefully he would learn how to use that damn cube. But….wait. How had Sig come here? Had the bifrost been repaired so soon? He squeezed her tighter, adoring the feel of her breath on his neck.

 _Stop thinking, Loki,_ he urged himself silently _._

There would be time for questions, for answers, for strategies, for treading softly, for _everything_ ….tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sex in the first chapter? What can I say, I decided to start out with a bang. (ba dum tssh) I'm sorry. Not really.**

 ** _Stranglehold_ by Ted Nugent is the song that plays in Tony's penthouse. (Btw, my choice to use Nugent's song is in no way an endorsement of his political views. I just think he is a fantastic guitarist.) I almost used _Hotel_ _California_ because of their location,but decided that was a stupid reason and far too pop for Tony's tastes. Also, you'll have to excuse his attitude, guys. Despite it seeming OOC compared to the films, it fits in with the plot, which is canon divergent anyway. **

**Purity Ring's _Begin_ _Again_ is the song for this chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Talk Some Sense to Me

Loki awoke to the sound of….was that…. drilling? His mind was foggy as though he needed a solid ten more hours of sleep. Hands roaming the surface underneath him, he grinned despite the grogginess. He was in a bedーa lavish and soft, albeit sagging under his weight, bed. He sighed heavily. He'd not slept on anything resembling a bed in three months. That first month in desert isolation he'd slept on a stone floor. The second two he'd been given a cot, too short for his long frame, with a thin blanket and no pillow. Needless to say, this was more than a slight improvement. This was, in a word, luxurious.

Opening his eyes slightly, he rubbed the sleep from them, and focused on the drawn dark drapes. Momentarily giddy, thinking they were his drapes in his chambers in the palace, he blinked rapidly before his mind cleared.

Oh right.

He was in Stark's tower in Los Angeles. Forty-second floor. He turned to face Sigyn, only to find her missing. Sitting upright, he eyed the spot she'd occupied, and running a hand through his hair, he yawned. The sound that had awakened him must have been her moving about.

Tired as he was still, the urge to see her forced his tired limbs out of the bed, and he tugged his dark jeans up his legs lest that sound be something other than Sigyn. Flexing his fingers, he grinned at the sight of green glowing at the tips, his magic returning a bit after some rest. Grabbing the wrinkled dark green t-shirt that he'd discarded hours ago, he pulled it over his head, and shuffling to a door within the bedroom, he pushed it open and poked his head inside.

"Sig?" he whispered, eyes sweeping across the dark room.

Taking up the majority of the space was a monstrous white tub that could have held Volstagg's girth comfortably. Nose wrinkling, he cringed at the thought of the rotund warrior in a bath. He pushed the door further open and walked to the separate shower, frowning at his reflection in the glass door. Blue eyes stared back at him.

Please change back. Please.

Shaking off the sadness creeping into his bones, he touched a button on the digital panel. A waterfall rained down from one of two shower-heads, each a foot in diameter, and his lips forming an o, he stepped back and shut the water off. This was their lavatory? Sigyn and he could fit in this shower easily, with plenty of room for them toー

Stop it, Loki, he scolded himself, rolling his eyes. These breeches were tight enough without growing hard as a damn rock. He scowled, missing his garments….and... everything else from home. He was overjoyed to be with Sigyn once more, but he wanted to be with her in Asgard. Midgard would do for now, but he already felt his patience wearing thin. Scoffing, he shook his head. Was he actually complaining? Good gods, he was. He was alive. He had made love to Sigyn just a few hours ago. What was wrong with him?

Curiosity took over his mental whiningーthank the Nornsーand he opened a door to a dressing room that was devoid of clothes save for a few robes. It wasn't as large as his was back home, thankfully, since he was getting a bit miffed about the mere size of this place. Scratching the back of his head, he wondered idly how much a floor in Stark Tower Two would go for, when that damn whirring sound started again and stopped a few seconds later. Eyes narrowed, he left the bathroom and stepped into the hall, checking each room for her.

"Sig? Love? Where?"

The sound happened again, and Loki glared down the hall. Alright. This was becoming more than slightly irritating. He followed the sound to one of the elevators. Pushing the up and down buttons repeatedly, which did not light up as they had before, he growled impatiently and pried open the doors with his fingers. He frowned at a set of large cables and wires, and holding on to the wall, he leaned over the edge. The box itself was at least ten floors down.

Hearing the concerned thoughtsー Oh shit! Don't look up here. Please don't look up!ーof someone above him, he looked up and smirked at a woman dangling from the cables. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and she was clad in a long sleeved black shirt, clingy black breeches, and boots. One of those pesky nearly microscopic cameras in a small black gloved hand, knife in her mouth, she scrambled through a vent clearly meant for the cooling system.

"I wouldn't bother reattaching any of those devices," he called out, his voice echoing within the elevator shaft.

Shaking his head, he laughed quietly. Oh Stark. Sending someone to secretly install new security measures while he and Sigyn slept off the effects of interplanetary travel and long overdue sex? As though Loki wouldn't have noticed them again. Preposterous.

Letting the doors slam together behind him, he turned back into the living room and plopped on one of the vinyl sofas. He wanted, no, needed to find Sigyn, but the creeping of the woman through the vents above was impossible to ignore. Looking at the ceiling, he rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers, green sparks at the tips. With a bit of magic, he need not jump to get the cameras she was inserting into the new holes she had drilled. Just the tiniest bit of effort...

The resulting yelp directly above him hidden between the forty-second and forty-third floors was immensely gratifying. He grinned. Mischief was back.

"Did I not tell you it was pointless to install them again?" he shouted loud enough for her lesser human ears to hear.

Every move she made, he followed, chuckling at her little shrieks. Oh come now. He was barely zapping her yet she was behaving as though her fingers were on fire.

Speaking of fire, he couldn't feel Sigyn through the bond. Why had he only just now realized that? He'd felt her in Stark's lab in Catalina, so why could he not feel her here?

Oh no.

Abandoning his pursuit of the agent's handiwork, he rushed to the useless elevator, which clearly had been shut down by that insidious agent and pried the doors open once more, glaring at the cables. He was certainly strong enough to climb them, but it would have been much easier and faster if that damn box could have taken him up to Stark's penthouse. If that miscreant had done anything to her, Loki would kill him. Not that he believed Stark would actually do anything to herーStark was considered a hero in this realm, after all, and had offered them sanctuary despite his rather biting words last nightーbut Loki didn't personally know the man well enough to make that assumption.

Dammit, if only he'd had more sleep, his magic would be strong enough to simply teleport to the top floor. Just as he prepared to jump on the cables and ascend sixteenfloorsーfucking Hel, his muscles were not looking forward to thisーhe started at the voice of Jarvis.

"Pardon my intrusion sir, but I am obligated to ask your intentions."

Trying to remain calm, Loki responded tightly. "I wish to see Sigyn, and since she is not in this condo," he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous word, "I mean to ask your creator if he knows where I might find her. Unfortunately, the elevator is not functioning properly, therefore my intentions were to climb up the cables."

"Mr. Stark would not know where your girlfriend is because he is still asleep. It is only five o'clock in the morning, sir. I, however, know that she rose two hours ago and went to the forty-fourth floor to see Dr. Foster."

Glaring at the ceiling, Loki swallowed back a myriad of angry words concerning Sigyn being called that asinine 'girlfriend' word again and pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing under his breath. Not only were the electronic properties of Jarvis' voice giving him a headache, but his stomach was empty and growling angrily at him. At least he knew that she was perfectly safe, and he need only ascend two floors now.

"You might find the stairwell to your right a simpler option than climbing the cables in the elevator shaft, sir," Jarvis offered.

Jaw clenched, Loki let the doors go, and ran up the stairs. He could have slapped himself for missing such an obvious solution. Apparently his magic wasn't the only thing that needed more rest. His lack of brain power was positively shameful.

Opening the door to the forty-fourth floor, he smiled. Now this floor was much more to his liking. Real wood, wrought iron, jade, aged brass and bronze, plush pillows and chaise lounges, candles, fur rugsーit was much like Asgard. He would ask Dr. Foster for a switch immediately.

Spotting a pair of closed doors, flickering light shining underneath the crack, he smiled and relaxed as Sigyn's solace joined the relief already flowing through his veins knowing he'd found her. The bond still worked, just not through the floors apparently. How odd. Brow furrowed, he pursed his lips. From what material had this tower been constructed?

Her teasing thoughts echoed in his earsーAh, my Sleeping Beauty has awakened. Has he come for true love's kiss?

Smirking, he walked to the doors, his bare feet silent on the hardwoodーOh, you know he only comes when he receives more than a kiss.

She laughed out loud then, and he heard Jane's small voice saying, "What's funny?"

His smile grew at the sound of Sigyn's throaty laughー'Tis a good thing indeed that Jarvis informed me of your whereabouts. I was beginning to panic. You might have left a note, love.

He could actually feel the roll of her eyesーI would have if I'd known the bond was not working properly, Loki. We were able to feel each other from all over Asgard, Loki. Why would it not work here? Something is amiss in this tower. I miss home.

NoddingーAs do I, Sig, and I'll take us back as soon as I canーhe swung the doors open abruptly.

"Fuck me!" Jane, eyes wide, nearly fell off a barstool in what was a scullery of sorts. What did the humans call it? Oh right. Kitchen.

"I'm afraid that activity is reserved for the lady to your right alone, Dr. Foster. Sorry to disappoint." Suppressing a laugh at Jane's near fall, Loki turned to Sigyn who had merely raised an eyebrow and grinned upon his intrusion.

Jane ran a hand down her face, speaking through her hands, her words muffled. "It's an expression of shock. It's not me requesting your services. Good god."

"I doubt most would call me a good god, Dr. Fosー"

"Oh do stop it, Loki," Sigyn said, unable to stifle a small chuckle.

Winking, Loki walked to her, shoving her knees aside to step between them. He could care less that Jane was watching them as Sigyn's hands settled on his hips. Nobody would keep him from his Sig. Nothing would. Never again. He would never leave her again. The lack of strength in his arms would never fail him again. He'd seen to that these last months. Never again would two miserable feet of spear and weakened biceps rip him from her.

Running his fingers along the hem of the decidedly short shorts, he whispered, "What are these?"

Clearing her throat, Jane looked awayーdid he have to do that to Sigyn right in front of her?ーand answered for Sigyn. "She's borrowing those from me, which I borrowed from Pepper, until the clothing stores downstairs open, and then we'll buy some new stuff for her. Obviously the clothes aren't her size, but that robe she was wearing was a bit….um….see through."

Loki sucked in his cheeks, his hands moving further up her thighs as he moved his mouth to her ear saying, "Those robes from the dressing room are sheer?" He smirked at her responding shiver and pulled back, raising his eyebrow.

Sigyn ignored the adorable grin creeping across his face. "If I'd known I would be staying, Loki, I would have packed a change of clothes. Lovely as Midgard is," she winced at the ungrateful sarcasm seeping into her tone, "it isn't my home, and I had every intention of bringing Jane back and returning immediately. I told Sin I'd be back before dawn, and then I justー"

"Sin? My Sin?" Cupping her chin, Loki forced her to meet his eyes.

She frowned, chewing her lower lip. "Well, technically he's my Sin now. I love that horse."

Loki cocked his head, his earlier smile faltering. "You love my horse. Sinir is my horse. If I recall correctly, you have a horse of your own. Moda was her name, yes?"

"Yes, but I sent her back to Vanaheim. She is under the care of my sister Nanna now," Sigyn replied, looking at her hands.

Loki's couldn't quite control the twitch of his lips. "Well, you'll need to send for her. Sinir will want his true master, after all."

Sigyn's jaw dropped a bit, and she met his eyes. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Uneasy with the direction of Loki and Sigyn's conversationーwere they really arguing over a horse?ーJane interrupted. "You hungry, Loki? The fridge is stocked. As is the wine cooler." She jumped off the stool and walked to a glass wood-paned cabinet to grab the wine stems. Maybe alcohol would take the edge off.

Loki's stomach growled in response, but he ignored the question. Taking a seat, his long legs easily letting his feet lay flat on the deep sienna colored tiles, he sighed. Maybe he was being a bit curt.

Softening his tone, he said, "Do not mistake my words, love. I am glad you care for him, but Sig, you can't just take himー"

"Yes, yes. One horse. One rider. For life," Sigyn snapped, cutting him off, "but what would you have had me do? Should I have just let him go? I didn't see the harm. You wouldn't miss him. I mean you were dead, after all."

He winced at the word 'dead,' and a painful wave of guilt crashed over her.

"Oh, oh gods, Loki, I shouldn't have said...I didn't mean...I'm...sorry. I'm just tired. Not that it excuses my words. Not in the slightest. I'm so sorry."

She held her head in her hands, feeling awful. How could she say something so callous to the man she loved? The man she adored? After a moment that felt like an eternity to her, he nodded once, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He was tired, too, and he didn't want to argue over something so childish.

Looking at the pair, Jane frowned. Should she leave? This was getting pretty personal. Then again, they were in her kitchen. Should she suggest they take it back to their floor? That might seem rude considering they both looked like they were on the verge of tears. Hopefully the wine would ease some of the tension that was steadily growing in the room. Reaching across the island, Jane slid two full glasses to them silently.

Nodding her thanks, Sigyn savored the taste. She hadn't had wine in three months. Loki hadn't been there to transform the too sweet mead served at the palace meals, so she'd stuck with water. If only she wasn't so damned scared of the Vanaheim portal still, she would have traveled there just to bring back some of the finest red available. Gazing at the dark bottle on the counter, she smiled.

"This is delicious, Dr. Foster," she said, swirling the red liquid around her mouth before swallowing, relaxing as it traveled down into her stomach.

Jane rolled her eyes, and leaning forward, she spoke firmly. "I think you and I are beyond 'Dr. Foster' by now. Sig, please call me Jane."

Rather unsuccessfully, Loki attempted to control the narrowing of his eyes at Jane. "Sigyn."

"What?" Jane licked her lips, frowning as she set her glass down. What was his problem?

"You may call her Sigyn," he clarified.

Pulling a face, the small brunette turned to Sigyn who made her best 'it's not a big deal' face and waved it off saying, "Only Loki has ever called me Sig. I think it best we keep it that way." She eyed Loki as he took another drink.

"Yes, it is best," he agreed flatly.

Annoyedーum, possessive much?ーJane nodded. Loki's reaction to someone else riding his horse had been overly dramatic, too. The guy had a serious jealous streak. Ugh. Thank god Thor hadn't been like that. If he had been, she wouldn't have given him a second look. Well, that wasn't true. He was a sight to behold and definitely worth a second look. And a third. And many more looks. God, those abs...

Shaking her head quickly, hoping to clear her mind of the lust flooding it, Jane refilled Sigyn's glass after a moment. "I don't know anything about wine, but it's good, huh? Maybe a bit subtleー"

"No, it's lovely. It reminds me of the wine Loki concocted for me on several occasions."

Smiling, Sigyn nudged him with her shoulder, his responding wink making her heart race. Had they just argued? Over what? A horse?! Looking at him now, she couldn't care less. She had to stop herself from climbing onto his lap right then. Why were they sitting in Jane's kitchen rather than destroying that bed two floors down? Staring at Loki's throat as he swallowed his drink was making it difficult to remember. With great effort, she removed her eyes from his Adam's apple and focused.

Right.

She'd awoken utterly famished, had stumbled sleepily to their kitchen, and had discovered an empty icebox. She drummed her fingers on the black marble. What had happened next? She'd asked that Jarvis creature where she might find Jane since she was absolutely not going to beg Stark for food like a dog and hadーthank the Nornsーcaught herself before exiting their floor completely nude. Loki had ripped her only clothes to shreds in his hasty removal of them, but mercifully she'd found that robe in the lavatory dressing room and had ventured up to Jane's floor through a stairwell she'd discovered. Her scientist acquaintance had been gracious enough to supply her with the too short but otherwise comfortable white shorts and a crimson t-shirt that said 'Harvard University' in white block letters across the chest and 'veritas' across the shoulder blades.

Loki's voice broke through her musings. "I'm a bit disappointed that you no longer need my magic."

When she furrowed her brow in confusion, he gestured to the wine bottle.

Leaning toward him, no more than an inch from his mouth, she whispered, "I will always need your magic."

He kissed her but pulled back just as her tongue grazed his lower lip. "Sweet words aren't enough to earn my forgiveness," he paused, putting a finger on her lips, "for stealing my horse."

Feeling as though she'd been punched in the gut, Sigyn frowned. Moment ruined. "Sin has been a living piece of you for me. I needed him, Loki. Especially after what happened to Fen. I just couldn't bearー"

"Wait. What happened to Fen?" Choking on the last word, tears filled Loki's eyes.

Not Fenrir. No, please. Not his wolf. Not his trusted companion who had helped him save her in Vanaheim and had been with him since he was nothing but a wolf pup. Loki couldn't stand any further heartbreak. Please not Fen.

Shoulders slumping, Sigyn only looked down and shook her head. She couldn't face the pain in his eyes.

One tear fell down his cheek, and bottom lip barely quivering, he blew out a breath. "Right."

After a moment, she said quietly, "Lokiー"

"I am going to end Thor." He punctuated each word, staring at the glass in his hand.

She paused, a bit stunned by his response. After all, Thor had had nothing to do with Fenrir's death. The battle in the palace had been out of her would-be brother's hands.

Searching Loki's face, she chose her words carefully. "I understand your anger. Truly I do, but I do not think that is the solution. I've spent these last three months with him, hating him, wanting him dead for taking you from me, but not only is he your brotherー"

"He is not my brother," Loki hissed, crushing his glass in his grip, red blood mixing with the wine on the island's surface.

Eyes wide, Jane searched for a towel and threw it at him, afraid to get too close. Loki may have been beautiful, but he was proving himself to be dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

Loki wrapped his hand with it, teeth clenching at the slight pain.

Sigyn blew out a nervous breath. "In every way other than blood he is, and furthermore, he is your mother's son. Do you wish to take him away from her? I've seen her, Loki. I've seen her without you. You cannot imagine her grief."

Eyes narrowing, his jaw dropped a touch. "You think I don't know what grief is? What torture is? Sigynー"

"Don't you dare 'Sigyn' me," she said, cutting him off. "You and I cannot fathom the loss of one's child."

"That may well be, but he is a murderer, " Loki countered, fresh blood soaking the towel around his hand from squeezing his fist too tightly.

"As am I. As are you. Both of us. Many times over. The blood on our hands alone is enough to fill the Eternal Sea." She could have thrown up her hands in frustration for all his refusal to at least try to listen to reason.

Increasingly angry by the second, a deep frown creasing his forehead, Loki shook his head quickly. "That's hardly...that's entirely different, Sig, and you damn well know it."

"Oh do I? Do you?" Tears clouded her vision. Gods, he just wouldn't budge on the matter, would he? "Loki, surely you don't believe Thor is guilty of more sins thanー"

"Absolutely I do, Sigyn," he said, jaw clenched.

Glaring, she inclined her head. "Self-righteousness is a nasty shade on you."

Slamming his fist on the marble, he shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Sigyn's mouth snapped shut, and Loki groaned, frustrated with himself for raising his voice at her like some brute. This was a woman for whom he would die a thousand deaths at least, and yet she was positively infuriating. Infuriating because every single word she spoke held the wisdom of one thousands of years her senior. He wanted to scream at her that Thor deserved no less than execution for his actions. Didn't he? Even if Fenrir's death had not been directly Thor's fault, still, who the fuck would break the bifrost?! Had he not killed Gylfi and his entire regiment with that absurd action?!

Running a hand through his hair, Loki sighed. Sigyn was right. He may have despised Thor, for now, but he adored Frigga, and killing her son would effectively destroy Loki's relationship, which he fully intended to resume the instant he returned to Asgard, with his beloved mother. But outside of his relationship with Frigga, was Sigyn truly right? About the blood on their own hands? Were their crimes any less than Thor's?

She'd had three months to work through the events, and subsequently, her emotions. Loki, on the other hand, had had one month of pure torture followed by two months of mental, magical, and physical training, none of which allowed him to sort through the rage toward his brotherーstop calling him that!ーand the dolt's idiotic and positively disastrous actions that day.

Not wanting to think on it any longer, he shook his head, and grabbing Sigyn's chin with his good hand, he pulled her mouth to his in a deep kiss which she returned with fervor. He didn't understand it. He was angry with her. No. With himself. With Thor. With everyone and everything. He just wanted to forget. Forget his anger and kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore. Let all his blood drain from his overthinking brain and travel somewhere far more pleasant. He just wanted to lose himself inside of her.

Beyond uncomfortable at this point, Jane took a swig of her wine and said, "I think I'll finish this in my room." She disappeared around the corner. Sigyn and Loki had clearly forgotten Jane's presence. She doubted they would give a damn about her absence.

Grief. Confusion. Guilt. Shame. Regret. Sigyn felt every ounce of Loki's pain in his kiss. She knew he wasn't ready to talk about the happenings of the last three months. And he was clearly done discussing Thor. Fine. That was perfectly fine. If the only thing he wanted was her kiss, so be it. Anything she could do to dampen the effects of that pain, be it a kiss, a hug, a word, a look, an ear, a night or an afternoon or a morning or, Hel, an entire day in the bedroom, she would do it. He needed it, and honestly, she needed it too. She loved him even moreーhow the Hel was that possible?ーthan before he'd fallen. The love that had shattered her during the past three months was now healing her, healing him. It mattered not the hurt that surely lay ahead. No matter the knowledge that half her heartーno, not half but the whole damn thing ーwas walking around in the care of someone else. It had been all along. And despite the pain of it all, she would do it all over again. Loki was worth it. He was worth every second.

Worth.

That horrible word that seemed to plague him echoed through her mind as his tongue plunged expertly into her mouth again and again, his hands tangling in her hair. How ironic that he'd been trying to prove his worth for centuries. Trying desperately to be as worthy as Thor. Worthy of what? That damn hammer? Of his father's love? Of Asgard? Of the throne? Of the name Odinson? Oh that Loki could see it. See how truly worthy he was. How unfathomably priceless. How indescribably precious . Just as he was. Right then and there. No princely garb. No regal airs. No heroics. Just Loki. Broken, beaten, betrayed, and utterly, utterly beautiful Loki. If anyone had worth in spades, it was Loki.

He was the first to pull away, and she couldn't help the slight pout of her lips. She'd hoped that kiss would progress into something else, but she pulled her fingers back from the button on his pants and put on a smile despite her disappointment. They were right in the middle of Jane's kitchen, after all. Not the most appropriate place for such activities.

Catching his breath, he tapped the island twice. "I like this floor more. A switch is in order." He called out to Jane. "Dr. Foster?"

Jane snuck her head around her door as though afraid to see what was transpiring between Loki and Sigyn. "Yeah?"

"Do come out. You needn't shield your eyes." Loki chuckled as she opened the door entirely, her empty wine glass in hand.

"I suppose I could use a refill."

* * *

With very little prodding, Jane agreed to switch floors with Loki and Sigyn. It was easy enough. She had only a messenger bag and Sigyn and Loki had nothing . Once the sun had come up and the shops on the bottom floors were open, Jane, Sigyn, and Pepper ventured out to purchase some things to get them through their extended stay on Earth.

Sigyn, clad in one of Pepper's black pencil skirts and a white oxford paired with pointy black heels, which were called 'stilettos' apparently and hurt like Hel, traveled down the elevator alongside Jane and Pepper. Having worn tall shoes and boots ever since she'd grown to her full towering height of five foot six at eighteen years old, she was quite adept at walking in them, but there was no cushioning at all in these and the heels themselves were absurdly thin. Loki had cast a strengthening spell on the ridiculous things just so they wouldn't break under her weight. She'd wanted to wear her own boots, but Pepper had insisted the boots would look out of place enough to bring unwanted attention. Rolling her eyes, Sigyn had complied. She'd supposed Pepper had a point.

* * *

Three hours after Sigyn had left grumpily with Jane and Pepper, the elevator dinged and Loki, simmering in the clawfoot tub on their new forty-fourth floor, smiled at theclack clack clack of those little black heels she'd worn. Who knew that her legs could be even more stunning all because of a pair of shoes? As much as he loved Asgard, he had to admit that the mortals knew better how to make beautifully enticing footwear.

Her exasperation, apparent by the huffing sounds coming from the other room, invaded his prior contentment, and he sighed. Poor Sig. It must not have been a pleasant morning for her. Setting aside the first edition 1922 copy of James Joyce's Ulysses, he reached down and pulled out the drain. Steam rose from his skin as he stood and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He walked down the hall, finger combing his hair, leaving little puddles of water with every step. Poking his head around the corner, he found Sigyn with her head in the icebox, grumbling about there being no apples but only citrus fruits. Stepping quietly behind her, he grabbed her hips, pulling her back into him.

"Ahh!" Shrieking, she spun in his grasp ready to smack him for scaring her but stopped short, unable to suppress a whisper of 'fuck' as she looked him up and down.

Smirk on his face, he put his mouth to her ear. "Was that a request?"

Oh Valhalla. Just look at him. She caught herself before blurting out 'yes, please.' Thanks to that shopping excursion, they had run out of time.

Fiddling with his towel, she sighed. "Stark wanted answers by midday, which I believe has come since that maddeningly bright star of theirs is directly overhead."

"Fuck Stark," Loki breathed, kissing her neck.

"Um, no thank you," she replied, clearing her throat.

Laugh rumbling in his chest, he pulled away. "I most certainly did not meanー"

"I know what you meant, you stunningly gorgeous man," she said, her hand wrapping around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Just as he attempted to deepen it, she pulled back, and Loki scowled, trying to follow her mouth as she gestured to the bags on the counter.

"You'd better see if those fit. I think the sizing system here is deliberately meant to confuse. Apparently I am a small, sometimes medium, and a four, sometimes a six, sometimes an eight, and a 34B, whatever that means. I do not understand how I can be all those things at once."

She threw her hands up, putting a great deal of effort into not screaming 'I want to go home!' as a child might. Pointing to the bags Loki was rummaging through, she grumbled, "I haven't a clue what you are. I asked Jane for help."

He paused, an eyebrow quirked at black lace peaking out of a cinched bag. Opening the bag, he pulled out somethingーwas this a garment?ーa boyish grin spreading across his face as he dangled one of its flimsy little straps from his forefinger.

"Pray tell, Sig, what is this?"

She scratched the back of her head, lips in a straight line. "It's called a bra."

Loki smirked at the lacy little thing before looking back to her, and his eyebrows raised slightly at the expression on her face. Was his fearless little lover actually blushing? He'd not seen a proper blush on her since their experiment with his double. How interesting.

"I require you to put this on at once, Sig. It is absolutely imperative."

Looking out the window again, she scowled at the midday brightness. She knew where this was going, and they didn't have time to do it. Did they? Stark deserved his answers in a timely manner. After all, he was the one providing them with a luxuryーby Earth's standardsーhome during what would hopefully be a relatively short stay, and they hadn't exactly behaved gratefully. She then looked back at the tall towel clad raven haired flawless man standing not four feet from her, his head cocked to the side, grinning crookedly, and oh if he wasn't just temptation personified in all his glistening fair skinned glory...

Stark would have to wait.

Removing her shirt, she unhooked the nude colored bra she'd been wearing as Loki tossed her the black one. Once she'd fastened the pesky clasps at the back, she crossed her arms suddenly shy. Good gods, why was she shy? It was nothing he hadn't seen before!

Loki licked his lips quickly, sauntering toward her, clearly admiring the view, and her breath hitched when he played with the lace at the top, her abdomen twisting in a pleasurable knot as his fingers grazed the underside of the fabric.

Running a hand through his still wet hair, he then placed his hands on his hips. "I must say I can't see any practical purpose for such a garment, but it is most entertaining for me."

He then grabbed her by the waist, and hoisting her onto the counter, he pushed her skirt up her thighs. She kicked off her shoes, and he caught them before they fell to the floor, shaking his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"These stay on," he whispered against her ear as he replaced them. "They are just…. sexy as Hel."

Leaning her head to the side to give him more access to her neck, she moaned, loving the way the word 'sexy' rolled off his tongue. She'd never heard him say that.

Her hands tangling in his hair, she responded weakly, "Alright…"

She trailed off as he gripped her hips, pulling her to him. Sliding that little swath of fabric she'd been wearing underneath her skirt down her legs and over those lovely black heels, he let his towel drop, and pushing into her, he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gods, it was good to be home. And by 'home,' he meant Sigyn.

* * *

Sigyn swiped a soapy cloth she'd found under the sink across the black countertop. To her, it seemed the logical thing to do, considering the act that had just occurred on its glossy surface. Loki shook his head as he pulled a dark green cable knit sweater with three quarter length sleeves over his head and zipped the fly of his new jeans. The future queenーyes, queen, for he most certainly would be king againーof Asgard was scrubbing in the kitchen like a scullery maid.

Ridiculous.

Opening the icebox, brow furrowed in confusion at the assortment of beverages, he grabbed a bottle filled with dark liquid and twisted off the cap. He took a sip, nodding at the rather pleasant taste, and watched her throw the cloth in the sink.

"I think you scoured it hard enough to scratch Stark's precious marble." Loki looked more closely at the counter, running his fingertips along the surface. "Oh you did scratch the marble. Well done."

He smiled wide as she kicked his shin playfully. "Come now, Sig. You know very well that we don't have the same unhygienic issues as the humans. So many diseases are transferred through theirー"

"Oh stop! I do not wish to talk of such crass things," she said cutting him off and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed.

Puppy dog eyes in place, he frowned. "Forgive me?"

Rolling her eyesーhe had her absolutely wrappedーshe kissed his cheek and swiped his drink. She puckered her lips and made a face. "I think I'll stick with wine. Now," she paused pulling him to the barstools and sat, "we must speak before we see Stark."

Loki placed his finger over her mouthーNot aloud, love.

Sigyn noddedーOf course. How did you get here? And don't say you used the cube. That's obvious, Loki.

He rolled his eyesーSigyn...

I hate when you call me that! You sound so patronizing. We just don't have time for your little quips andー

Stopーhe snapped, his eyes narrowingーThis is not an enjoyable subject for me to discuss. It's hardly something I could jest over.

Heat flooded her cheeks. He was right. Of all times to scold him, this was not the timeーI'm sorry.

He ran his thumb across her cheek and kissed her foreheadーThere's nothing for which you need apologize. I shouldn't have snapped, love. I'm just….uneasy thinking about all of this.

Closing his eyes, he sighed heavilyー I traveled through the cube by the power of the person who ーhe paused, hating that the next word would hurt herー tortured me. I was never given his name, only that I would learn it once I'd accomplished my task.

She held back tears. She'd guessed that he'd been tortured, but hearing him give truth to it was an entirely different thing. Deciding it best to not interrupt with some absurd revenge plan or whatever other ridiculous idea she might concoct in her anger toward the monster that had broken him, she kept her thoughts quiet as he continued.

My mission is to either learn of the human defenses surrounding the cube and report back, or even better for the one who sent me, I am to steal it and bring it to him.

She didn't realize she was gaping at him. He was working for the being who had tortured him?

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Loki used one finger to push her jaw back upー You don't think I would actually do any of that do you?

He didn't wait for her responseー I said I would do it only to escape that dreadful desert. I will not do his bidding. Fret not, Sig. I've not gone mad.

Relaxing a bit, she squared her shouldersー What is your plan then? You can't just snatch it up from the humans when you know not where they've hidden it and take it to Asgard. You do want it in the vault, yes?

He noddedー Of course it belongs in the vault, but I can't get it there until I learn how to wield the cube. I intend to gain the trust of the humans, though Tony Stark is making it quite difficult to behave myself. One draws bees with honey, not vinegar. Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster have extensive knowledge due to their research in New Mexico before Thor appeared. Perhaps with our combined magic and their knowledge, we might create something akin to the bifrost? It sounds absurd, yes, but I think it's a better plan than attempting to wield an infinity gem. I'm not powerful enough….yet. We absolutely must align ourselves with the humans because one thing is for certain. If he comes after me, we'll not only need an army prepared to defend this world and keep the cube out of his hands, but I wouldn't mind some protection of my own. Just as a precaution.

She quirked an eyebrow as he took a deep breathー You said something that I think is worth revisiting. Why do you need to learn to wield the cube?

Loki cocked his head, a bit baffled that a woman of her intelligence needed to askー I should think that was fairly obvious, Sig.

They needed to return to Asgard, did they not? The cube would only be safe from his torturer if it was in the vault. Not to mention, he would only be safe in Asgard with the cube locked away. And unless the bifrost had been repaired, they were quite stranded in this little world. Wait…

Has the bifrost been repaired, Sig?

Shaking her head rapidly, she propped her chin on her knucklesー No, and Heimdall is blind actually, but that is an entirely different story .

Loki's jaw droppedー Heimdall is blind?! How the….?

She sighed, smoothing his hair behind his earー In the observatory when the Jotun struck him in his face.

Loki fumed. He'd never been close with the gatekeeper, but the idea of his one purpose, his sight, just gone was so absurdly cruel that he wanted to rip apart every piece of furniture in this lovely kitchen.

She stroked his hand with her thumbー Calm yourself, Loki.

Nodding, he squared his shoulders, his eyes wide suddenlyー If the bifrost has not been repaired ーhe couldn't believe that he'd forgotten to ask her thisー then how did you get here?

Still baffled over Heimdall's eyes, Loki stared at her. Sigyn burst out laughing, the sound nearly knocking him off his chair. He certainly hadn't expected her to react like that.

Attempting to control the shaking of her shoulders, she gaped at himー Have you clean forgotten?

Loki shook his head. He was beyond confusedー Forgotten what?

Grabbing his face, she kissed him square on the mouth, happy as could be, and pulling away, she smiled wideー I used the portal you found in Silver Lake, you daft man! I searched your journals for a month hoping to find a portal to Midgard to bring poor Jane back.

It took him a moment to grasp her words, and when he did, he could have slapped himself for his own idiocy. By Odin, the portal! He could have wept with joy. Of course, he still needed to find where Stark had hidden the cube, naturally, and that would mean proving his trustworthiness to these people. He didn't know how long that would take. Hopefully, no more than a week….maybe two. Once he knew where it was located, he would use his magic, and Sig's, to steal the blasted thing and return home. His torturer wouldn't be able to harm Midgard or any realm. All would be right as rain. Rain. Storms. Thunder. He paused, a deep frown furrowing his brow as Thor's face flashed across his vision. No. He would think of Thor later. That relationship was not as easy as 'he is dead to me ' like he'd thought it was. Not now, after Sig had reminded him of what killing him would do to his mother.

With both hands, he grabbed her face. "Sig, you're brilliant!"

Eyes narrowed, she pursed her lips. "Surely you are not just now discovering that?"

Smiling hugely, he put his forehead on hers, but pulled away, glaring at the ceiling as the electronic voice of Tony Stark filled their kitchen.

"Good afternoon, my little extraterrestrial love bugs."

Loki feigned shock, his hand on his chest. " Jarvis? Oh dear. What ever happened to your voice? Forgive me for saying so, but I think it's quite a downgrade in your software."

He smiled, winking at Sigyn as she chuckled quietly. She was impressed that he knew the word 'software' at all.

"Ooooh, sassy Loki is still sassy after his nap," Tony deadpanned.

Taking another swig of his beer, Loki smirked, somewhat amused. He could appreciate Stark's wit a bit more now that he knew they had an easy route home.

Stark cleared his throat. "I decided to forgive you for accidentally destroying my house…."

"Excellent news, indeed," Loki interrupted.

"...and then you ripped up my walls."

"Oops." Loki grinned.

"Yeah, oops. I don't recall you even saying thank you for your free housing. Not to mention I now have to replace that counter."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Sigyn turned to look at the counter behind her. What ever is he talking ーher thoughts came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide.

"Oh gods!" She laid her head in her hands, mortified. She hadn't considered the security measures that Stark had installed on this floor.

Loki pursed his lips, risking a smirk at her. "Well, I hope it was most inspiring, Stark."

You think him seeing us have sex is funny?! ーshe slapped at his shoulder, just missing as he moved out of the way laughing.

"You may be surprised to know this, but not everyone wants to see your ass, Loki," Tony said.

"You certainly didn't have to watch," Loki pointed out.

"You think I watched? How sick do you think I am? Don't answer that. No, I overheard one of the security guards talking about it….ick….whatever. Change of subject."

"Thank you!" Sigyn shouted, struggling against Loki as he pinned her arms at her side.

I swear I'll turn your hands into toast if you don't let go! ーshe glared at him.

Stop trying to slap me, and I will! ーhe laughed and kissed her, unable to help himself. She was just so damned tempting when she was angry.

Ahh! ーhe let go abruptly, blowing cool breath on his now burnt fingers.

You had fair warning ーshe shrugged, smirking as he gaped at her.

You'll pay for that, woman ーeyes narrowing, he pursed his lips.

Eyes wide, she put a hand to her throatー Ooh, I'm shaking in my stilettos.

They laughed then as Stark's voice interrupted their silent words. "By the way, Alice, the new clothes are lovely."

"Enough with the Alice shit," Loki groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Fine fine fine. I'll ease up on the nicknames, Mister Rabbit. If anyone has a reason to be genuinely upset, though, it's me. And not just because I really have been generous with my time. Believe me. Come on upstairs. There are a few guys up here you need to meet."

"Can't wait," Loki muttered.

Sigyn stood with him. "You'll need to grant us access to your penthouse, Mr. Stark. Your elevators are not in working order."

"Just push the button. It'll work this time," Stark promised and went silent as they stepped into the elevator and pushed the fifty-eighth button.

Arriving at the top floor, they walked in to find not only Tony but Coulson, Jane, Erik, Pepper and two other men. Tony greeted them with a smile, all teeth. Though it seemed to Loki that the man's irritation wasn't aimed at the Asgardians. Maybe it hadn't been all along. Maybe Loki had misinterpreted the famous billionaire's ire. No, it was clear that Stark had been in the midst of something much bigger and far more unpleasant than just a blown up house to anger him prior to Loki and Sigyn's arrival, which to be fair, was a valid enough reason to be angry.

"Loki and Sigyn," Tony nodded to them and then gestured to the men they didn't recognize, "meet Nick Fury and Steve Rogers."

* * *

A/N:

Ugh, I edited this chapter until I was blue in the face, and I'm still not entirely satisfied. But I absolutely must move on to the meat of the story. *sighs in frustration*

Not much to say about this one. It's a fairly laid back chapter. Loki's magic is returning. Sigyn caught him up on the state of Asgard. She and Loki can't wait to get back home. Loki can't kill Thor. Can he? He wants to. Or does he? He's at a loss. The bond doesn't work between floors. You'll find out why that is later. What's up with Tony's anger management issues? He is a good guy, right? Yes, he is, and like he said, he has a legit reason to be upset. Said reason will be revealed later.

My apologies for a slow update, but I'm afraid that's what you can expect from here on out. I write as often as I can, though with a great deal of responsibilities (kids, their schools and extra curricular activities, work, husband, bills, mortgage, car payments, you get the idea) which have intensified over the past few months thanks to a new job and all the added pressure and stress associated with it, updates will be slower than they were with the first two stories. I'm really sorry about that. Also, I'm not great at responding to reviews, so if you don't hear from me, don't take offense. I just have a lot on my plate right now.

There will be more action in chapter three, and just to be clear, I don't mean Loki and Sigyn going at it. Also, song for this chapter is "Speak Easy" by Mansionair.

Thanks for reading. Doing my best to not disappoint. :)


	3. Endless Grief

_~Asgard, three days ago, the night Sigyn took Jane home~_

Despite the freezing winds whipping across the open air balcony, the royal business quarters were positively _stifling_. Frigga was tired. Beyond tired. Her bones _ached_. She was trapped in a palace, playing king to the realm eternal, and all she wanted to do was leave.

Rubbing her temples as the headmistress from Vanaheim's academy of healing seiður blathered on about …. somethingーsomething that Frigga could care less about in her current state of mindーshe sighed. She'd stopped listening. In truth, she'd never _started_ listening. From the moment the insufferable Vanir healer had walked in the room, Frigga had checked out mentally.

Desiring sanctuary from the barrage of complaints and requests from the foreign nobles and dignitaries and representatives who had been stuck in Asgard, no thanks to a broken bifrost, for three months now, Frigga had retired from the throne room five hours ago, and yet this woman seated across from her just _had_ to see the queen about an urgent matter. Everything was _urgent_. Everyone had an _urgent_ need. Every single one of them. Frigga's seemingly endless patience was reaching its breaking point.

Doing her best to hide the roll of her eyes, Frigga smiled at the woman, though it was strained at best, and cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I shall speak with the king _again_ at first meal tomorrow morning, Fiora. I do not know what more you think I can do. As you know, Thor has taken a great deal of responsibility in the reconstruction of the bifrost. It is his number one concern, and I must agree with him. Without it we are not only near powerless, but we are unable to transport you along with _all_ our esteemed guests back to your realms."

Fiora rubbed the back of her neck and nodded though a frown made deep creases in her brow. "Indeed, his majesty is quite right to put tireless effort into the bridge. Though I can see that the responsibilities that he has heaped on you are overwhelming."

Frigga stared blankly at her, choosing to ignore the thinly veiled insult.

"I imagine he feels responsible for its demise," Fiora continued, "but _surely_ you have more knowledge as to the timeline. I have no way of communicating with my professors at the academy. It is not only our pupils who need instruction, but the teachers require my expertise. I am wrought with worry. Our people come to the healing rooms at the academy when in dire need. Without me I fear thatー"

"You are not the _only_ foreign representative trapped in Asgard," Frigga interrupted, her voice raising a touch, "and I must oversee every single need by delegation. I am only _one_ woman, and I'd ask you to keep that in mind when you decide to request audience with me _after_ business hours. Your concern is, like every other concern, of great importance, but my hands are tied without the bifrost in working order. No, as I have already stated, I do not know when it will be complete. We've never dealt with a broken bridge before, therefore I cannot give you specifics. My son informed me yesterday that they are more than halfway now."

Fiora blew out a hot breath, her cheeks tinting a bit at the queen's tone, and she stood. "I'm sorry to have _disturbed_ you." She curtsied and made for the door but paused in her retreat at Frigga's voice.

"Eir has asked for your help in the healing rooms," Frigga offered, rising to her feet. "Our gatekeeper is still in need. His sight is imperative not only to Asgard but to _all_ the realms. Truly, I believe your expertise would be of great help in his surgery this week, and surely that is preferable to just waiting. Vanaheim is known for its expert healing magic. Your rivers overflow with it. With your background from a different realm, your help might be the difference for which Eir has been looking."

Stunned by Frigga's words, Fiora turned quickly, eyes wide, head tilted sideways. "Eir requested me _personally_?" At Frigga's nodding, Fiora straightened her shoulders. "In that case, I will of course attend to your gatekeeper's needs. I live to heal. It is my greatest calling."

Relief flooded Frigga's veins, and she smiled brightly. At least one _crisis_ had been averted today. That, and Eir truly believed the headmistress from the academy would help to finally heal Heimdall. Vanir magic was so unlike Æsir magic, and though Eir was the most practiced and capable healer in Asgard, she wasn't so arrogant as to refuse help, or ask for it.

Fiora curtsied once more and left without another word.

Gesturing for the guards to close the doors, Frigga walked to the balcony, the pleasantly cold air relieving the claustrophobic heat of the room. Cold. _Freezing_ cold. She thought of Loki then.

Her boy. Her baby boy. Her _beloved_ boy. He'd always loved cold days, complaining of Asgard's constant warmth. Hanging her head, she gripped the stone railing, its ice covered surface burning her fingers. She could hear his voice even now.

" _Mother, you'll freeze! What do you think you are, a frost giant? Come back inside."_

He'd said those very words to her not seven months ago. Before he'd met Sigyn. Before he'd gone with Thor to Jotunheim on that foolish quest for 'answers', as Thor had claimed. Before he'd learned the truth. Oh Loki, _darling_. They should have told him. From the moment he could have comprehended the term 'adopted', they should have told him. Memories, _dreadful_ memories slithered through her mind, his once words cutting her right to the bone.

" _I always knew I was different…"_

 _No, please stop_ ーFrigga let go of the railing, one hand rubbing the back of her neck, the other covering her mouth to stifle a cry.

" _At the basest level, one could not, upon looking at us, see even a_ slight _family resemblance…"_

 _Loki, please_ ーshe swallowed back a sob. Tears poured down her cheeks, her own words spoken to him the day he discovered the truth mocking her.

" _We made a mistake, dearest."_

 _You were a_ fool _, Frigga_ ーshe clutched her stomach, an ache worse than a knife wound twisting her insides.

His answer had wrecked her.

" _Mistake? Mistake?! That's a fucking_ huge _mistake!"_

 _Please, a moment's peace, my son_ ーher grief was unbearable. How could it hurt like this _still?!_ Emerald eyesーeyes full of tears, full of pain, full of _betrayal_ ーhaunted her.

" _Loki Laufeyson…"_

Frigga screamed aloud then, "ENOUGH!"

She gripped her head in agony as two guards bolted into the room then, their faces wrought with concern. "Your grace? Are you hurt?"

Grabbing her skirts and wiping her cheeks dry, she turned and smiled weakly. "I am fine."

Bowing, frowns gracing their features, the guards left her alone, and she returned to the desk.

Another voice echoed in her mind, and for a moment she thought it was real. She turned in a circle searching for its owner.

" _You dote on him far too much, Frigga. You forget that you have_ two _sons…"_

"Odin?" She crossed the room to the doors of her husband's room and pushed them open forcefully. Still enshrouded in the golden restoring magic of the Odinsleep, the Allfather hadn't moved.

"You forget that you have _two_ sons, Frigga," she repeated Odin's once words. She wrung her hands and exhaled slowly. "Oh Thor, promise you won't leave me, too," she spoke to the empty room. "I cannot lose both my boys."

Frigga longed to speak with her eldest son. He'd become more and more reclusive with each passing day, not that she blamed him. The throne was more burden than it was privilege. That was, if its power did not corrupt, if one desired to do what was right and true and good and just. And regardless of what may or may not have been said about him in the taverns as of late, Thor was a _good_ man. He wanted to do what was right, what was best for the realm, and despite the weariness Frigga felt due to her incessant duties, she now trusted Thor's judgment call to complete the bridge first and foremost. No doubt he felt personally responsible, and perhaps serving on his hands and knees in freezing rain was something akin to penance for his actions, in his mind.

Yes, the bridge occupied most of Thor's time, but even when he wasn't doing the backbreaking labor, Frigga rarely saw him outside of shared meals. She'd asked trusted guards and servants to report his whereabouts to her, and it wasn't long before she knew his secret sanctuary. _Sif_. Frigga didn't judge him for abandoning Jane in favor of his longtime friend. Not one bit. He didn't need any further judgment than that which was heaped upon him from the rest of the realm. Not only that, but Thor had known the war goddess since he could barely walk, and they had been good friends from the start. And at a time like this, when he was obviously still drowning in grief over Loki, he needed the deep love of a friend more than anything a pretty little human could give. Granted, he could have handled the situation more tactfully, but Frigga wasn't about to bother him with it. He was a big boy, and he needed to learn from his own mistakes.

Thor had lost far more than just Loki on that horrid day when the Jotuns had attacked. In the eyes of the people, and Frigga was well aware of their fickle nature, Thor had lost his worth as not only a prince but as a man. No one spoke poorly of him to Frigga directly, but the palace walls had ears, and she was privy to the nastiest of gossip. No doubt he heard it, too. She was quite sure that his actions were in direct response to their people's hasty judgment.

Once more, Loki came to the forefront of her mind. Her youngest had always felt small in the eyes of his father. She was sure that _smallness_ , that feeling of insignificance, of being less than Thor, had dictated Loki's more devious tricks. Why should Loki have bothered to be a _good_ boy when his own father had never praised his efforts? Odin had only heaped attention on Loki in order to discipline or correct him. It was no wonder Loki had chosen to misbehave, to put it _lightly_ , so often. Frigga had constantly encouraged Odin to show more affection toward their adopted son, but Odin had waved her concerns off. Odin had deemed it more important to focus on Thor in order to shape him into 'king material' as he'd once told her. She knew her husband had loved Loki, in his own way, but it hadn't been what Loki needed. Not even _close_. Of course, she knew this wasn't just her husband's fault. She'd had plenty opportunity to reveal the truth to Loki. She'd chosen to trust Odin's judgment though. Oh how wrong she had been.

Frigga sat down next to Odin's bed and held his hand. "You have no idea how much I miss our son," she said to his sleeping form, "and don't you dare tell me to concern myself with our other son. Thor is...well...he'll be _fine_ , but I just cannot stop thinking of Loki. You never even _knew_ him, love! You brought that beautiful little raven haired baby home one day, and you were so full of pity, full of _hope_ for him, but dearest….you just….you just…. _gave up_ on him…." she trailed off, rubbing her eyes furiously. _Dreadful tears_. Would they never stop stinging her eyes? Did they _enjoy_ her pain?

So many memories could overwhelm her at any given moment, but more often than not, it was her last moment with Loki, and it was the one flooding her senses now. She could smell the leather of his armor, hear his panicked breaths, and worst of all she could see his expression, so wrought with fear as clear as day in her mind. Yes, he had been concerned for Frigga's well being, having materialized in Odin's bedchamberーthe very room she was seated in now. He'd abandoned the battle outside the palace, and Frigga had been overwhelmed to think he'd come to save his parents. What a _wonderful_ son! How much did he truly love them despite his claims they were not his parents? Her heart had been so full in that moment.

But then black mist had covered the white hot flames burning Laufey's body, and the truth of Loki's sudden appearance had come crashing over Frigga like a cruel wave. It was _Sigyn_ he'd come for. Frigga had seen it in his eyes. Tears had soaked his cheeks, his jaw had dropped, he'd tossed aside Gungnir carelessly, and one name had been on his lipsー _Sig_. Nothing else had mattered to him in that moment. Not his parents. Not the throne. Not the frost giants. Not Asgard. All he had seen was Sigyn.

Frigga loved Sigyn like a daughterーshe still did!ーbut the the pain of seeing Loki, of clinging to him when he'd arrived, only to have him run to Sigyn had crippled her.

" _Stay with Father,"_ he'd said, cradling his lover in his arms despite his many injuries.

And then he'd left her. That had been Frigga's last vision of him. No goodbyes. No last ' _I love you'_. Just gone. A flurry of green and gold and blood rushing to the healing rooms with the one thing in the universe that mattered more than anything else. Perhaps his deep love for Sigyn was the exact reason why Frigga wanted to see her would have been daughter in law as often as she could. _Wonderful_ Sigyn had bound herself to Loki in a way no one else had even attempted to, and she was a living breathing piece of him in many ways.

 _You have_ two _sons, Frigga!_ ーshe berated herself silently and stood to her feet, determined not to let the grief win at _this_ moment. She didn't know how she would handle the _next_ moment, but _this_ one she would conquer.

 _Two sons. One dead. One alive. Focus on the one who is alive. Thor. Good, loving, golden Thor._

If only he would just _come to her_ in his grief rather than letting it swallow him whole, then Frigga wouldn't feel the need to chase after Sigyn. Thor was all she had left until Odin awoke, and she had no idea why he hadn't awakened yet. It had never taken this long before. Sigyn was like a daughter, but Thor was her _true_ son, and Frigga wanted to see him overcome his despair more than anything.

 _My dear boy, our people will forgive you in time!_ _Look how they forgave your brother!_

Yes, their forgiveness had been too little too late for Loki, but that would not be the case with Thor. She knew it wouldn't be. Thor was capable of ruling. He was a warrior. He was a leader. In time, they would see that. Once the bifrost had been repaired, and he took back his kingly duties they would see that. He wasn't the arrogant prince he'd once been. He'd been humbled more than enough to shatter that part of him. Thor could do this, and by Hel he could do it _well_. She had faith that Eir, with Fiora's help, would finally heal Heimdall. Everything would be as it was. Odin would awaken, and he either would or wouldn't resume his position as king. If he did, he would continue to prepare Thor to one day take the throne. If not, Thor would remain king, and he would have guidance from the Allfather himself. Yes, in time all would be made right as right as rain.

Leaving Odin's bedchamber, Frigga finger combed her hair and rubbed a thumb under her eyes. That had been quite enough grief for the day. She needed to see Thor, but she knew he was with Sif, and she refused to interrupt them. Straightening her gown, she grabbed a heavy blue sash and wrapping it around her shoulders since the halls of the palace felt too cold when she was this exhausted, Frigga left quietly to find Sigyn.

Walking the long hall to Loki's old chambers, she nodded to the guards that bowed from their posts. The tall dark doors that had shimmered bright green in the cracks when Loki had wished to be alone now pulsed with black smoke. Frigga rolled her eyes. Well wasn't that just brilliant. Apparently Sigyn was in no mood to speak either, but she knocked softly nonetheless and waited a few moments. Sighing when no one answeredーit was odd for Sigyn, little night owl that she was, to be asleep at this hourーshe looked around to make sure no one was watching and whispered an unlocking spell. Faint gold light engulfed the black smoke, and Frigga gingerly pushed the doors open, a frown creasing her brow.

The large bed was unmade as was typical, its black sheets wrinkled and haphazard, one of Loki's jackets rumpled in the middle, evidence of Sigyn holding the material tightly, most definitely every night. Frigga could see, even from the door, that the leather was wet with tears.

 _My poor dearest girl_ ーshe clutched her chest at the sight.

Sigyn had reprimanded the servants whom she had caught cleaning Loki's chambers a few days after the bridge had broken, protesting angrily and loudly enough that Frigga had heard her cries all the way from the throne room. The girl had not wanted any of his things moved. Nothing was to be _touched_ even. She most certainly hadn't allowed the bed linens to be washed. Even after three months, the same sheets remained. They would have been positively filthy if Asgardians or Vanir or _Jotuns_ ーFrigga hung her head at the thoughtーshed skin and hair and had body odor like humans.

Walking to his desk, his open journals and books scattered across its surface, Frigga brushed her fingers across the pages, admiring his elegant handwriting and meticulous drawings. The entire room smelled of Loki, his ghost haunting every wall, every corner, every surface. The air itself _was_ Loki.

Brow furrowing, Frigga watched the thin tendrils of smoke rising from the wicks of the candles next to the books. Sigyn must have left not long ago. Frigga peered more closely at the pages. What had Sigyn been reading?

"The Unknown Gateway to Midgard," she read aloud in a hushed whisper. "What in the nineー"

Mouth snapping shut, nearly jumping out of her skin as a huge crash of thunder echoed in the dark chambersー _BOOM!_ ーFrigga grasped the back of the desk chair. Glaring at the still bright clouds, the lightning having left them gleaming in its wake, she forgot the book entirely, her thoughts wandering to Thor.

She hurried to the balcony, ignoring the rain soaking her through. At this hour Thor wouldn't be on the bridge, the work day long since finished, and looking across to his balcony, she squinted. No light shone from his chambers. Typically it didn't thunder like this when he was asleep, and he usually found solace with Sif, so the storm should have lightened up a bit. Shaking her head, she shrugged it off as nothing more than Thor having a moment of overwhelming grief, and rubbing her shoulders, she left the balcony to search Loki's washroom and dressing room.

Still no sign of Sigyn. Where had she run off to? Had she gone to see Thor? Were they having a confrontation? That would explain the sudden thunder, wouldn't it? But Sigyn had hardly spoken to Thor for three months. Why now, after all this time? No, surely she'd gone somewhere else. What places did she frequent?

Hurrying from the chambers, Frigga made her way to the library.

"Sigyn? Are you in here, dearest?" She didn't bother keeping her voice quiet.

One could have heard a pin drop for the silence. Walking down the aisles, checking between bookcase after bookcase, she frowned. Even the rafters, including _Loki's_ rafter where she'd often found him perched, were empty.

Frustrated, Frigga ran a hand through her hair. The library had been her best bet. It was unlikely that Sigyn was snatching a late night snack from the kitchens considering she barely ate anything these days, and the raging storm would probably keep her inside the palace, so that ruled out the gardens and the training arena. _Surely_ she wouldn't have gone for a ride. Sigyn _adored_ Sinir, and she often went riding despite the rain, but Frigga had never seen her ride in storms of this severity. Perhaps Sigyn had gone to visit Loki's beloved horse in the stables.

Squaring her shoulders, Frigga started in that direction, but she stopped as she passed the healing rooms. Head cocked, she pursed her lips. Sigyn had visited Heimdall every day for three months. The gatekeeper had become a good friend of Sigyn's since Loki had died. Lower lip trembling, Frigga coughed to mask the cry that escaped her throat.

 _Oh not again._

Hand clamped over her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the flow of tears. She hitched forward, one hand at her stomach as her raven haired son's beautiful face flashed across her vision. She hated the memories. She didn't want to lose them, but dear gods she _hated_ them. Maybe one day she would love them, but _this_ was not that day. Her own words, spoken to her boy _ages_ ago, echoed in her mind….

" _The green matches your eyes."_

 _Smirk playing at the corners of his mouth_ _ー_ oh how she missed seeing that smirk every day! _ー_ _Loki raised an eyebrow as Frigga fastened a green cape at his shoulders and smiled warmly._

" _What, no symbolic meaning for me? It just 'matches my eyes'? Honestly, if it wasn't from you, Mother, I'd be a bit insulted."_

" _Green is the color of life, my dear god of mischief. My little prankster. And do not pretend that it isn't your favorite color."_

" _I never said it wasn't_ _ー"_

" _As I said, green is for life, and I want your life to be so beautiful, Loki. I want you to know love. I want you to be happy…"_

So lost was she in the memory that Frigga didn't hear the concerned healer who had appeared in the hall speaking to her. "Your majesty?"

Blinking rapidly, Frigga returned to the present and said, "I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Stomach twisting painfully, her words were strained as she waved the young woman off.

 _Oh no_ ーshe was going to be sick.

Hurrying past the woman, Frigga ran straight to the communal lavatory within the healing wing and threw open the door, barely making it to the toilet. Emptying what little food had been in her stomach, she flushed the remnants away and grabbed a towel to clean herself up. She'd been physically sick more in the past three months than she had been in her entire life, and that said a lot considering she'd lost count of her age over the centuries. It was all just too much, even for the queen of Asgard. Grieving for Loki. Odin still asleep. Thor seemingly lost. Heimdall blind. The bifrost still broken. Her life was falling apart. Her earlier positivity was dwindling, as it _always_ did lately. She scowled at her own weakness, willing herself to be strong.

 _You will get through this. You will learn to say goodbye, and you will move on. Now focus. Find Sigyn._

Exiting the lavatory, she went to Eir's quarters and knocked softly on the door, a moment passing before it swung open.

"Your grace?" Eir stood on the other side, pushing her sleep tousled hair behind her ears.

Unconcerned with proprietyーthe usual 'good evening' and 'forgive my intrusion' felt like absolute nonsense at the momentーFrigga said, "Have you seen the Lady Sigyn? Has she come to visit Heimdall today? Or the Lady Jane, perhaps?"

Eir suppressed a yawn, and pulling her robe more tightly around her, she shook her head. "Last I saw Lady Sigyn, she was leaving the mortal's room a month ago. She did not check in today as far as I know. I think Heimdall has missed her visits greatly."

Frigga nodded once and turned on her heel quickly and spoke over her shoulder. "Thank you, Eir. Sorry to have disturbed you at such a late hour."

"Not at all, my queen." Eir's voice was nearly lost as Frigga hurried down the hall to Jane's room.

It was positively rude to rouse anyone at this hour, but it was suspicious that the last person to have seen her was the tiny human. After two months of checking the healing rooms every day, Sigyn saw Jane and then just abandoned her visits with Heimdall? What in the nine had the mortal said to her?

Frigga rapped on the door, and upon receiving no answer, she peeked her head inside. "Lady Jane?" She pushed the door open and walked in, eyes wide at the scene before her.

It was empty, _entirely_ empty with not a scrap of evidence that Jane had ever been there. No books, no clothes, no odd little Midgardian electronic gadgets, nothing.

"What in the name of Odin?"

Panic swelled in her core. Where could the girl have gone?! Had someone taken her?! And if so, where to?! The only place Jane would want to go was _home_ , and the bifrost was nowhere near complete. Then what had happened to her? Had a servant with a vengeful motive against Thor kidnapped his once lady love?

The open page of Loki's journal flashed across her vision thenー _The Unknown Gateway to Midgard._

Jaw set, she rushed back to the royal wing, straight to Loki's chambers and opened the doors, none too gently, with a carefully aimed burst of magic. Making a beeline for his desk, Frigga looked more closely at the papers. Eyes wide, she gaped at the words that followed.

" _...it had been right under my nose all this time, quite literally, since Thor and I swim in the lake every day of every summer…"_

"By Hel Loki, what did you _do?!_ " Frigga whispered heatedly to the empty room.

Never had she considered the existence of portals to the other realms before the Jotuns had barreled through the forest three months ago. Well, clearly her son had, and he'd kept quiet about them. Had he ever used them?

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the journal and flipped to the next page. What an absurd question. _Of course_ he'd used them. Frigga would have used them, too. How exciting must it have been to travel between the realms in secret? Staring at the pages, her jaw dropped further. He'd discovered portals to Vanaheim, Muspelheimー _dear gods, how awful!_ ーAlfheim….even the portal to Jotunheim. Her stomach flipped at the thought of him using _that_ one. No doubt he had traveled to all the realms hidden under a cloaking spell. Loki was the greatest sorcerer in all of Asgard, probably the nine, and such a spell would have been positively elementary for him. Even Heimdall wouldn't have known….

Not wishing to consider the devious things Loki might have done with that particular portal, she stopped the wheels in her head from spinning out of control and closed the book. Had Sigyn known of the other portals all along? Or had she simply read his journals? Not that it mattered _how_ she knew. The point was, Sigyn _knew_ , and was no doubt on her way to Silver Lake right now, Jane in tow.

How Sigyn would get Jane to the _bottom_ of the lake, Frigga had no clue, but one thing was for sure. Sigyn was taking Jane back to Midgard. Right now, actually, if the still smoking candles were any indication.

Quickly and quietly, Frigga ran to her chambers, grabbed a cloak and hurried to the royal boathouses. Stepping into her boat, she shot a look to the guards who had hurried to aid her.

"Tell _no one_ that I've left," she warned.

They merely nodded and stepped back, returning to their original posts as she powered up the boat and took off at full speed, the water shooting up behind her.

* * *

Standing on his balcony clad in nothing but the thin navy sleeping pants tied about his hips despite the cold and rain, Thor ran a hand through his long damp blond locks and took a sip from the steaming mug of hot cider in his hand. Ever since his time in Midgard, he'd taken to liking hot drinks. The 'coffee' there had been absolutely delicious. He'd never had anything like it before. Sighing, he idly wished he'd had the forethought to bring back some of those coffee beans in Jane's trailer. Of course, how could he have known he would gain his powers back so suddenly thanks to 'dying' for a human and be swept up to Asgard?

 _Ah Jane_ ーhe rubbed a hand down his face.

Truly, he felt terrible for her, for the way he'd treated her. After all, _he_ was the reason she was stuck here, so he should probably give her more attention. It wasn't _her_ fault that he'd broken the bridge. It wasn't her fault that Loki had died, that Gylfi's _entire_ fucking regiment had died. And yet it was. In a twisted way, it _was_ Jane's fault. He didn't want to talk to her, but he did….periodically. He would inform her of the progress on the bifrost. This very morning he had, and she'd been oddly optimistic about it. Her smile had shone brighter than he'd seen it since their time on Earth.

Confused by the memory of her strange disposition, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. Usually, she was so sullenーunderstandably, of courseーduring his visits. Maybe she was going mad here, too. Regardless, the bifrost was the only thing standing between Jane and her home, so she deserved to know that they were halfway done now.

Gripping his mug harder, he fisted his other hand. She should be _grateful_ for his tireless efforts, should she not? The sooner that bridge was finished, the sooner she could go back. He knew in his heart that he was justifying that which could not be justified, but what else could he do? He'd fallen in love with the girl, and then he'd just as quickly fallen _out of love_ , if that was such a thing. Perhaps it had been because he had returned to his true form, his immortal form. Jane was important, yes, and in his own way, he cared for her, but he no longer loved her. And he wanted her to go home. The sooner, the better. It would be one less thing for him to feel terrible about. Plus, a repaired bifrost meant _everyone_ could go home. All the foreigners who had been complaining incessantly to his poor mother could finally go home.

Swallowing the last of the drink, he looked across the wet city. Try as he might, he couldn't stop these fucking storms. His people thought he was doing it of his own volition, didn't they? No doubt they assumed he was either vindictive or petulant.

 _Ha!_

If they only knew how thrilled he would be to see Loki again and hand Gungnir back to his little brother. Then again, without Gungnir Thor would be weaponless.

Scowling, he looked over his shoulder and eyed the hammer lying on the floor next to the fireplace. He'd not used it since the day he'd been crowned king. Hopefully, everyone assumed he had simply forgone using it because he now had Gungnir. His gaze then wandered from the hammer to his raven haired lover lying in his bed.

 _Dearest Sif_ ーhe smiled weakly at her sleeping form.

She knew the truth. She'd seen him try desperately to lift Mjölnir. Every day he tried.

 _Every. Damn. Day._

Thor had woken up one day in that first month when they were arranging Loki's funeral, and he'd been unable to lift it. Talk about _demoralizing_. Any chance he'd had of improving his rule had flown out the window that day, hadn't it. Maybe a better man would have seen it as motivation, but then again, a better man would have done a great many things differently than he had. He'd thought he _was_ that better man. Apparently not. He'd regained his powers only to have the hammer lost once more. How could he be worthy again? Did he have to _die_ again? If so, would he be brought back from the dead?

Looking away from the wretched useless weapon, he turned back to the balcony and clutched the railing, his head hanging as he shivered.

"Loki…" he mumbled his brother's name and sniffed.

"Thor?" Sif's voice startled him, and he dropped his cup, the ceramic shattering loudly on the stone beneath them as her arms encircled his bare torso from behind. "It's freezing out here. You should have put on a shirt if you'd planned to brood in the open air."

Thor snorted and turned in her arms, his hands moving up to grasp the back of her head and twist in the soft black tendrils. "You always assume that I am brooding."

Eyeing the lightning crackling across the clouds, Sif raised an eyebrow. "I _know_ you are brooding, Thor. You do little else."

Conceding, he nodded and leaned down, planting a kiss on her cheek. Her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly, and grabbing his face, she pressed her lips firmly to his.

"You missed," she whispered against his teeth when he smiled, laughing as he kissed down her neck, his beard tickling her skin.

"I did _not_ miss. Make no mistake. I know what I am doing, woman," he chuckled and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips.

 _This_ was what he needed. Everything else could wait. The bridge, the throne, the hammer, the storms, his still sleeping father, his grief….it could _all_ wait. All Thor needed in this moment was Sif.

Every ounce of blood in Sif's body shot straight between her legs as his mouth slowly traveled from her throat to her collarbones. She moaned, her head falling forward.

"Gods…" she whispered against his ear, her legs shaking as her hands pulled at the thick blond hair at the back of his neck.

One hand wrapped tightly around her waist, the other gripping her thigh, Thor carried her to the bed. He wanted nothing more than to please her. She'd been so patient, so kind, so forgiving of his faults.

"Tell me what you want," he said, setting her down on the soft sheets as he pulled her thin silver sleeping gown over her head.

Her eyes rolled back, and she untied the drawstring of his pants. "You. Just you."

Aqua eyes crinkling, Thor smiled as she pushed the pants off him. "So….same as always?"

She laughed out loud. "Does my request bore you?"

Her laugh caught in her throat as he pushed into her, a satisfied moan replacing it. Eyes closing at how tight she wasーHel, she was _always_ tight, and it would _always_ thrill himー he dropped his face into the crook of her neck and groaned.

Driving his hips into her slowly, deeply, he managed to answer her, though it took great effort to speak at all. "You will," he swallowed thickly, " _never_ bore me, Sif."

 _I'm in love with you_ ーhis body molding into hers, he almost said it, but he caught himself.

No more falling in love, or at least, no more _proclamations_ of love until he was absolutely certain that it was true. He loved Sif for certain, but he loved many people. Being _in love_ was another thing entirely. Is this what Loki had had with Sigyn? Oh gods, if it was even a shadow of what his brother had experienced with the Vanir, then Thor would never be able to apologize to Sigyn enough for ripping Loki from her.

Pushing aside the sad thoughts threatening to overwhelm himーthe thunder outside had reached new heightsーhe focused on the feel of Sif's desperate kisses on his jaw. Her lips found his, and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he moved his hand from the back of her neck down her side and gripped her hip while the other hand continued to support his weight.

 _Gods, I love you_ ーhis pace quickening just that much, Thor felt his end nearing.

He couldn't hold out much longer, and Sif knew it. She didn't care. He could come without her if he wanted to. Regardless, he felt _incredible_ to her. He was so full, so _heavy_ inside her, and she would never get enough of him. Ankles crossing, her hands gripping his well defined backside, she pulled him further into her.

"Stop that, Sif," he rasped into her mouth.

"No," she answered simply, adoring the way his hand felt on her hip. No, she would absolutely _not_ stop. By Hel, she couldn't get close enough to him. How could she possibly _stop?!_

His jaw went slack thenー _dammit, Sif!_ ーas he shuddered against her, his eyes rolling back. Thank the norns she was clenching around his cock, too. He _hated_ when he finished first. _Human_ men did that. Not _gods_.

Her eyelids fluttered open as he collapsed on her, and she played with the soft blond locks that had fallen on her face. She laughed underneath him, and he pushed up onto his elbows.

One eyebrow raised, Thor pursed his lips. "What's so funny?"

Sif rolled her eyes. "I fear that I need to relieve myself."

He laughedーthe sound was absolute _music_ to her earsーand pulled out and rolled off her. Grinning sheepishly, she pushed up from the bed and dashed to his washroom.

She returned a moment later, a robe wrapped around her and found him once more on the balcony, his pants secured tightly across his hips again. "Thor?"

He was squinting into the distance. "What _is_ this? Tell me I'm not seeing things." He pointed to the water.

Sif stared, gaping. Flying across the water at top speed, long golden hair whipped behind the woman flying it, a regal blue cloak draped across her shoulders.

She shook her head. "No, you are not seeing things. Is thatー"

"Mother?" Thor whispered, cutting Sif off.

What the Hel was his mother doing taking a boat out at _this_ hour? In a storm that he couldn't end no less? He returned to the room and pulled his tunic over his head and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. Strong and powerful as she was, Frigga still had no business riding the waves during the dark hours. Or did she? There was _always_ a purpose to his mother's actions, and he wanted to know what that purpose was. _Now_. She knew something, and he needed to know it, too.

He opened the doors and turned back quickly to face Sif who was already on the bed and pulling the covers up.

"I shall return shortly," he said.

He didn't wait for a response and simply left in the direction of the boathouses.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I'm doing my best. For any of you who had been wondering what was going on in Asgard, this chapter was a taste of it. I also couldn't resist giving Thor and Sif a moment in the spotlight. Next chapter we'll be back in Stark Tower Two with Loki, Sigyn and good ol' Cap. "Only the Winds" by Ólafur Arnalds is the chapter song.**

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **This chapter is the last chapter I will be uploading to this site. I don't care for the set up on FF when publishing work. If you want to keep up with this story, look for me "LadyJenwen84" on AO3 (archiveofourown). This trilogy and all future fics I write will be there. Thank you!**


End file.
